


Attention à ne pas vous brûler

by 34_SpaceStreet



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, After the academy, Enemies to Lovers, Enterprise, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Ils se connaissent depuis quils sont petits, M/M, Se chamaillent comme sils étaient marriés, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Starfleet Academy, spirk
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/34_SpaceStreet/pseuds/34_SpaceStreet
Summary: AU. Lorsque sa famille est attaquée, le jeune Spock doit déménager sur Terre où il rencontrera Jim Kirk. L'évolution de 2 hommes destinés à de grandes choses, dont découvrir les infinités de l'espace et sauver des civilisations. Mais bon, nous parlons tout de même de Spock et de Jim... "Et tu sais ce qu'il peut faire d'autre, Robocop? T'envoyer son poing dans le visage!" /Spirk/





	1. Les origines

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Donc voilà ma première ff sur Spirk! Ce sera un slow-built, et le premier chapitre comporte les origines (enfance, adolescence), le deuxième chapitre portera sur l'académie et les suivants, sur l'Enterprise.
> 
> J'espère que vous aimerez le premier chapitre! ;)
> 
> Si c'est le cas, faites-moi le savoir par un petit commentaire!

_«C'est un blasphème à notre race!»_

_«Il agit de façon complètement illogique!»_

_«Traite!»_

_Les Vulcains criaient derrière la porte de la maison familiale. Ils étaient tous masqués et peu nombreux, mais assez dévoués à leur cause pour qu'ils soient prêts à tout. Ils frappaient et criaient, et malgré lui, Spock ne pouvait empêcher d'étranges larmes de tomber de ses yeux. Son cœur battait à un rythme fou alors qu'il se cachait derrière sa mère, le plus loin possible de la porte._

_Puis, tout d'un coup, un silence envahit l'atmosphère. Il eut un moment d'espoir pour sa famille._

_Mais le bruit revint dix fois pire qu'avant. Et la chaleur! La chaleur lui brûlait de partout. Des cris, ses cris, résonnaient dans la maison grésillante._

_La fumée arriva bien avant le feu, mais la maison entière semblait déjà s'écrouler. Spock ne pouvait plus respirer. Il ne pouvait plus respirer!_

_La chaleur! Sa peau grésillait dangereusement et ses cris se firent coupés par la sécheresse dans sa voix. Ses yeux brûlaient devant les flammes oranges et jaunes. Les flammes commencèrent à frôler son corps telles des tentacules testant sa proie, quand un cri dans la nuit vint déchirer les oreilles de tous vulcains à plus d'un kilomètre._

\- Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Spock se débattit comme il put dans son lit, les couvertures trempées de sueurs. En un rien de temps, il comprit son erreur et essaya de calmer sa respiration, sa mère déjà à son côté.

\- Chut, chut. Tout va bien. Tout va bien aller, Spock. Je suis là, tout va bien.

Sa mère commença à passer sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, comme elle faisait toujours après un de ses récurrents cauchemars. Cela faisait déjà six mois que le feu était arrivé et que Spock avait perdu son père. Maintenant, pour leur propre sécurité, ils avaient, sa mère et lui, déménagé sur Terre, dans l'état de l'Iowa, où la mère de Spock avait de la famille.

Alors même que Spock s'était résolu à reprendre son sommeil, son alarme partit, criant les 7 heures du matin.

Sa mère sourit gentiment et éteignit l'alarme.

\- Si tu veux, tu pourrais encore attendre à demain pour commencer l'école, proposa-t-elle.

\- Non, même si la proposition est appréciée, je dois me présenter le premier jour. De plus, les humains sont si peu développés dans leur éducation que cela ne requerra aucun effort de ma part, mère.

\- D'accord mon chéri, mais tu sais que tu peux revenir quand tu veux?

\- Évidemment.

Elle hocha la tête tranquillement et finit par quitter la chambre, laissant son fils se changer pour la rentrée scolaire de sa première année du primaire. Spock tira doucement sur son col, exposant son épaule. La peau de son épaule gauche avait été brûlée jusqu'à son coude et une partie de son dos, laissant une couleur peu naturelle et un relief en vague. La brûlure ne faisait plus mal désormais, mais le fait de la voir chaque jour ne faisait que lui rappeler le feu et la chaleur, comme si elle déchirait toujours sa peau.

* * *

_Wow. Ils sont vraiment d'une stupidité remarquable._

Cela faisait cinq minutes et déjà, Spock était fatigué de tous ses jeunes, courant un peu n'importe où et criant. Il s'assit dans la dernière chaise, dans le coin de la classe, espérant que personne ne vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Le professeur finit par arriver, ordonnant aux enfants de se calmer. Heureusement pour le Vulcain, il n'y avait pas assez d'élève pour combler toutes les chaises et donc, n'étant pas de nature chaleureuse, ce fut la chaise à son côté qui resta vide.

Le professeur n'eut le temps que de se présenter, qu'un nouvel élève arriva, le pas nonchalant et les cheveux blonds sales, avec son petit blouson de cuir plein de terre.

\- Veuillez vous asseoir, jeune homme, et sachez que les retards ne seront pas acceptés dans ma classe.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir manqué grand-chose d'important, monsieur. Vous n'avez fait que vous présenter, non? Demanda le garçon, avec un grand sourire.

Le professeur ne répondit pas et ne fit que lui pointer la chaise restante, celle à côté de Spock. Aussitôt, le garçon aux cheveux blonds ignora le professeur et regarda son collègue de classe aux oreilles pointues.

\- Vulcain, non? Demanda-t-il, définitivement curieux.

\- En partie, oui, mais ce serait plus facile de m'adresser sous le nom Spock.

\- Finalement quelqu'un d'intéressant, dit-il avec un nouveau sourire avant de se présenter lui-même. Jim, Jim Kirk.

* * *

9 ans plus tard...

\- Kirk, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, le supplia Spock.

\- Tu dis toujours ça, répondit Kirk sans même le regarder.

\- Et j'ai toujours raison!

\- Tu voudrais! De toute façon, depuis quand est-ce que tu t'en fais autant? Dois-je te rappeler qui en a eu l'idée en premier? Allez, je ne peux pas le faire sans toi, ô génie du crime.

\- La flatterie n'affectera jamais mon jugement, dit Spock, tout de même souriant.

\- Je sais, c'était juste en boni, dit Jim en tapotant un peu la joue de son meilleur ami.

Cela faisait déjà 9 ans qu'ils étaient amis et ils ne s'étaient pas même questionnés sur cette amitié une seule fois depuis. Et même si Jim était définitivement une mauvaise influence, la mère de Spock était trop heureuse que son fils se soit fait un ami pour qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit. Elle traitait Jim comme son propre fils, le faisant même habité chez eux pendant des semaines, lorsque la mère de celui-ci allait en voyage et le laissait avec son beau-père. La mère de Jim adorait Spock et en parlant comme un saint. Même si la plupart de leurs plans pour se mettre dans le pétrin venait du Vulcain, Jim ne disait jamais rien, aimant savoir la vérité et voir le vert de remord monter au teint de Spock lorsque sa mère parlait de lui comme un Dieu de la bonté.

Les deux étaient reconnus partout dans leurs entourages comme des «enfants à problèmes», mais Jim préférait dire qu'ils appréciaient la vie. Et si cela devait mettre certaines personnes en colère ou lui garantir quelques séjours en prison pour 24 heures, qu'il en soit ainsi. Spock admirait le côté impulsif de Jim, même si parfois, il aurait aimé son ami avec un peu plus de raison. Il n'avait presque pas le temps de penser avant que Kirk ne revienne cogner à sa fenêtre pour l'amener à quelque part ou lui faire part d'un plan pour une revanche (ou simplement pour le plaisir de la chose). Il adorait cela, même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit verbalement. Et comme l'école n'avait jamais été un problème pour les deux, ils pouvaient passer plusieurs jours à sécher et comme ils avaient passé un accord avec la secrétaire, des années auparavant, elle ne dirait rien en autant qu'ils gardaient leurs bonnes notes.

Aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient éclipsés dès leur premier cours, pour se retrouver dans les toilettes pour homme. C'était rare que Spock doute de leurs plans, mais là… C'était gros. Ils partirent directement, sachant que le temps manquerait.

Des corridors vides débouchèrent sur de nouveaux corridors vides avant qu'il ne le trouve. Le bureau. Celui qu'ils avaient visité tant de fois et les dernières fois, pour faire du repérage. Celui du directeur.

Lors de leur dernière rencontre, il les avait presque expulsés de l'école, mais ils savaient qu'avec leurs notes extraordinaires, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les perdre. Le directeur ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire avec eux. Ils avaient lavé les salles de bains, les classes, les vestiaires… Ils avaient fait des copies, des devoirs supplémentaires… Rien à faire. Rien ne détruirait leur amitié et leur amour pour les mauvais coups.

À leur arrivée, la porte était déjà verrouillée. Heureusement, Spock avait prévu le coup et avait fabriqué lors de la dernière semaine, un dispositif qui leur permettrait de déchiffrer le code électronique de la porte. Le principal avait placé cette serrure spécialement à cause des deux garçons, mais cela ne prit que quelques secondes avant que l'instrument du Vulcain ne leur ouvre la porte.

\- Pauvre petit naïf, chuchota Jim à Spock.

\- Oui, évidemment, parce que c'est récurrent que des élèves viennent le voler dans son bureau avec un décodeur portatif fabriqué maison.

\- Est-ce tu dois vraiment toujours ramener les blagues au premier degré? Demanda l'humain, sincèrement curieux et un peu énervé qu'il gâche toujours ses sarcasmes. Ça me rend incroyablement moins drôle, tu sais?

\- Je sais, répondit Spock avec un sourire en coin, satisfait.

Ils n'eurent pas vraiment de problème à trouver les clés du directeur et dès qu'ils les prirent, ils se mirent à courir le plus vite possible, le plus loin du bureau qu'ils purent.

Parmi les clés de maison, les clés de voiture et les clés de tiroirs confidentiels, il n'y avait vraiment qu'une seule qui les avait obsédés depuis des mois.

Celle du vaisseau personnel du directeur.

* * *

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu saurais le conduire!

\- J'ai dit ça. Et maintenant, je ne le dis plus, se mit à crier en retour Spock à son copilote.

C'était un vaisseau à deux places qui avait semblé facile à conduire. Spock avait bien fait quelques recherches et aurait pu dire la description parfaite de chaque pièce du vaisseau et de leurs fonctions, mais lorsqu'il advenait de conduire quelque chose, avec l'instinct du moment, toutes ses connaissances lui paraissaient bien futiles.

Surtout lorsque cette difficulté pourrait leur coûter la vie. Comme lors de la dernière minute, où Spock venait tout juste de perdre contrôle du vaisseau.

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres du sol quand l'engin se mit à trembler. Spock essaya de le contrôler comme il pouvait, mais rien à faire, ils chutaient.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, pour leurs dernières secondes avant leurs très probables morts. Jim pouvait voir le remord dans les yeux de Spock.

_Comme si c'était de sa faute!_

Non. Ce n'était pas comme cela que James Tiberius Kirk allait mourir. Pas aujourd'hui et pas demain. Et certainement pas dans un foutu vaisseau!

Il avait toujours laissé les commandes à Spock et le mi-Vulcain, même s'il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, savait très bien pourquoi. D'ailleurs, le vaisseau avait été l'idée de Spock et comme Jim n'aurait jamais avoué sa peur de voler devant son meilleur ami, il avait accepté. Son père en était mort, alors ce n'était pas totalement illogique, non?

Kirk donna un dernier regard à son copilote et reprit les commandes du petit vaisseau. Cela lui parut presque naturel, même si apprendre à conduire en plein crash lui aurait pu être difficile pour certains.

* * *

_C'était trop demander de faire un plan et que celui-ci se passe comme prévu? Sans conséquences quelles qu'elles soient?_

Apparemment, oui.

Pour la troisième fois du mois, Jim et Spock étaient assis dans les mêmes deux chaises bancales du bureau du directeur, essayant de ne pas regarder dans les yeux sombres de l'homme derrière le grand bureau.

L'homme se contenta de pousser un profond soupir avant de peser sur la touche raccourci 1 de son téléphone, qui, depuis quelques années, était le numéro de la mère de Jim. Inutile de dire que le raccourci 2 était celui de la mère de Spock. Leur directeur leur avait même avoué un jour qu'il parlait plus avec leurs mères qu'avec n'importe quel professeur de son école.

_Dring. Dring. Dring._

Le directeur mettait toujours le téléphone sur haut-parleur, probablement pour que les enfants se sentent intimidés par la réaction de leurs parents.

\- Oui, allo?

\- Madame Kirk? demanda le directeur.

\- Oh non, dit Winona en reconnaissant la voix du principal. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore?

\- Non seulement votre fils est passé par effraction dans mon bureau, mais il a volé mes clefs. Ensuite, votre fils et son fidèle acolyte ont pris possession de mon vaisseau personnel et…

\- JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK! TU ES MONTÉ À BORD D'UN VAISSEAU? EST-CE QUE TU COMPRENDS QUE TU AURAIS PU MOURIR OU PIRE! TES PLANS SONT ALLÉS BEAUCOUP TROP LOIN CETTE FOIS JEUNE HOMME!

\- Madame, commença le proviseur intimidé par la colère de la mère, il n'y a pas eu de mal, il n'est pas nécessaire de…

\- PAS NÉCESSAIRE DE QUOI AU JUSTE? MON FILS AURAIT PU MOURIR! IL NE SAIT PAS COMBIEN VOLER EST DANGEREUX! PARFOIS JAMES TU PEUX ÊTRE D'UNE…

Mais le directeur raccrocha vite avant que Winona puisse finir sa phrase. Il regarda Jim avec un petit sourire gêné et compatissant.

\- La prochaine fois, je lui enverrais un message écrit, dit-il au jeune garçon.

Jim en était reconnaissant, même si, il savait que sa mère lui avait crié dessus plus par peur que par colère. Il savait bien que lorsqu'il rentrerait, sa mère serait là, les bras ouverts et regarderait chaque parcelle de son corps pour être sûre qu'il n'avait mal nulle part. La vérité était que Jim avait bien aimé voler, au final, et qu'il sentait qu'il recommencerait bientôt.

Le directeur décida de peser finalement sur raccourci 2 avec un dernier regard pour les deux garçons. Jim se retourna vers le mi-Vulcain, voyant le vert lui monter aux joues. Pourtant, Jim savait que tout irait bien, la mère de Spock était aussi colérique qu'un ours en peluche.

\- Bonjour, Madame Grayson?

\- Oh bonjour, monsieur le directeur. Comment allez vous? Et votre fille, en meilleur santé, j'espère?

\- Euh… Oui, oui, merci. Mais, je vous appelais pour votre fils, madame.

\- Oh, Spock est là? Bonjour mon chéri, dit-elle dans le vide. Et si Spock est là alors James aussi? Bonjour James!

\- Bonjour maman, répondit Spock, gêné d'interrompre le principal dans son discours.

\- Bonjour madame Grayson, répondit Jim ne pouvant réprimer un sourire face à la situation.

\- Madame Grayson, j'ai bien peur que les garçons n'aient encore une fois désobéi aux règles de l'école…

Et s'ensuivit un long monologue sur l'histoire des deux garçons et du vaisseau, entrecoupé de questions plus ou moins importantes venant de la mère du mi-Vulcain et de rire que l'on pouvait entendre à travers le téléphone même si elle avait essayé de le cacher.

\- Mais les garçons vont bien?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Et le vaisseau est en un morceau?

\- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs un miracle, mais…

\- Alors tout va bien, finit par dire Amanda, comme si la discussion était finie. James, chéri, est-ce que tu viens toujours souper à la maison ce soir?

\- Euh… Oui, madame Grayson.

James avait bien 16 ans, mais elle persistait toujours à l'appeler «James, chéri». De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas habitué.

\- Bien alors, je vous revois tous les deux ce soir. Bonne journée, monsieur le directeur, et merci de m'avoir averti de cette petite aventure. Passez une belle journée!

Le directeur finit par les renvoyer en classe même s'il savait qu'il ne ferrait jamais de même. De toute façon, il n'y avait même pas eu une égratignure sur le vaisseau et ils étaient venus pour rapporter les clefs quand le principal les prit.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de sortir et James allait se mettre à rire lorsqu'il fonça dans quelqu'un.

\- Oh, désolé.

\- Non, ça va. En fait, j'étais venu pour vous deux, débuta l'homme avec un regard chaleureux. Mon nom est Christopher Pike et ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui est plutôt exceptionnel. Un décodeur fait maison et atterrir ce vaisseau comme vous l'avez fait, c'est très impressionnant.

\- Est-ce que vous nous espionnez ou quelque chose comme ça? demanda Jim, sur ses gardes.

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis un ami du directeur et il m'a tout raconté. J'étais venu à la base pour vos résultats spectaculaires mais je dois dire que ceci… est beaucoup plus intéressant. Christopher prit une pause avant de leur faire un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez si je vous proposais une place dans l'académie Star Fleet?

Spock et Jim se regardèrent avec un grand sourire.


	2. L'académie

Spock marchait dans les couloirs, le pas de plus en plus rapide et ses émotions oscillant entre la fureur et l'inquiétude.

Alors qu'il marchait vers sa chambre, le Vulcain replaça brutalement son uniforme qui lui était très inconfortable (tout pour rajouter à ses nerfs à vif!).

Il arriva finalement devant sa porte de chambre et tourna la poignée, essayant de ne pas la défoncer.

Jim était couché dans son lit, celui du fond, comme à son habitude, avec un petit sourire gêné, face à l'expression de son ami.

\- Tu es vraiment impossible! Tu ne peux pas penser à quelqu'un d'autre pour quelques secondes parfois? Les galaxies ne tournent pas autour de toi, James Tiberius Kirk!

Jim perdit toute trace de sourire sur son visage et regardait Spock, inquiet et confus. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Non, en fait c'est faux il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il avait fait de mal, mais aucune que Spock n'aurait remarqué aujourd'hui…

\- Tu,…

Spock s'arrêta, essayant de garder toutes ses émotions à l'intérieur.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas, hein? Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne me surprend même pas?

\- Voudrais-tu bien arrêter de m'insulter et me dire pourquoi tu es en colère?

\- JE NE SUIS PAS EN COLÈRE!

\- Ouais, je peux voir ça…

Spock prit quelques secondes pour se concentrer sur son contrôle d'émotions. Il n'avait jamais été bon à ce genre de choses et devait constamment se calmer pour ne pas frapper quelqu'un ou se mettre à pleurer.

\- Je suis désappointé que _monsieur_ n'ait pu se rappeler, ne serait-ce que pour un instant, le plus important jour de la vie de son meilleur ami, dit Spock, calme mais sa voix résonnant de sarcasme amer.

Jim allait faire une blague, comme «Je ne savais pas que monsieur allait se marier…», juste avant d'avoir un énorme flash…

 _Merde_!

James avait vraiment merdé sur ce point là et alors qu'il se retenait pour se ruer en excuses, son propre désappointement personnel en prit une grande claque et il dût mettre son visage dans ses mains, essayant de fuir le regard de son compagnon de chambre.

\- Spock, je suis tellement, tellement…

Le cœur de Jim pesait lourd à cet instant. Comment avait-il pu oublier?

\- Désolé d'avoir oublié ta cérémonie de diplôme.

Kirk ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à croiser le regard offensé de son ami.

\- J'avais l'air d'un imbécile. Non seulement tout le monde savait que tu aurais dû être là, mais je pouvais même les entendre murmurer leur pitié. Ma mère, évidemment, n'arrêtait pas de me répéter que tu viendrais, mais tu sais quoi? Monsieur Monde ne nous a pas fait honneur de sa présence! Monsieur était trop occupé à relaxer sur son lit.

L'humain remonta finalement son regard, essayant de faire comprendre à Spock combien il s'en voulait.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point je m'en veux! Sincèrement, Spock. Tu sais que j'aurais tout fait pour être là. Je comprends que tu sois fâché et tu pourras faire de moi ton servant pour toute ta vie si c'est cela qu'il faut pour que tu me pardonnes… Je suis simplement tellement désolé.

Jim pensait entièrement tout ce qu'il disait et Spock pouvait bien le voir. Il ne voulait pourtant pas le pardonner. C'était trop facile. Jim serait toujours celui qui merderait et un seul regard ferait le Vulcain plier. Spock en avait marre.

Jim pouvait voir l'ambivalence dans le visage de Spock, alors que celui-ci passait de neutre à fâché en passant par triste en quelques secondes. Mais tout d'un coup, son expression s'arrêta brutalement à frustration et Jim put apercevoir un petit mouvement des oreilles de Spock, comme si quelque chose le surprit.

Spock se retourna vers son étagère pour prendre quelques vêtements et partir vers leur salle de bain, le pas pesant. Mais juste avant de fermer la porte, il regarda Jim avec des yeux durs et il dit sèchement, comme un ordre :

\- Quand, je ressors, je veux que la truie sous ton lit soit partie et toi aussi. Et je dis truie, parce qu'elle respire aussi fort qu'un sus scrofa!

Et il claqua la porte fermement.

\- Je ne respire pas si mal, dit Gaila, une Orionne que Kirk avait rencontré quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'elle sortait de sous le lit. Et je ne suis certainement pas une truie!

Elle était toujours en sous-vêtement et Jim lui passa ses vêtements pour qu'elle s'habille. Il ne dit pas un mot et regarda Gaila s'en aller, mais juste avant qu'elle ne sorte de la chambre, elle se permit de rajouter :

\- Il n'est pas un peu en train de réagir excessivement?

Non. Il ne l'était pas. Jim avait déjà vu Spock réagir excessivement à quelque chose et c'était bien pire que cela! Il espérait ne plus jamais revoir ceci de toute sa vie.

Gaila referma la porte et James se revêtit mais ne sortit toujours pas plus de leur chambre commune. Il attendit son ami, mais lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Spock lorsqu'il sortit finalement de la salle de bain, il sut qu'il avait brisé quelque chose.

Spock marcha vers son lit, le visage aussi stoïque qu'une statue, les yeux complètement vides d'émotions et le corps n'exprimant rien de plus que de la neutralité.

Jim avait assez vu cette expression pour savoir que Spock se camouflait derrière celle-ci, cherchant à recréer un Vulcain de sang pur. Cela ne fit qu'échauffer l'humain.

\- N'essaie pas de faire le truc du robot, tu sais que ça ne marche pas sur moi!

\- Je n'essaie pas de faire quoi que ce soit, dit Spock, parfaitement concentré à l'ignorer.

\- À part ta petite crise existentielle tu veux dire? Tu n'es pas un Vulcain, Spock!

\- Je ne suis pas humain, Jim! Répliqua sèchement l'extraterrestre.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose d'être humain, dit Jim, se calmant.

Cette fois-ci, le masque de Spock tomba complètement. Cela faisait des années qu'il traînait un sac de plaintes et c'était ce soir que tout se réglerait, peu importe ce qui arrivera après. Ils étaient debouts, devant l'autre, prêts.

\- À te voir, je ne dirais pas ça. Tu es incapable de penser à autre chose que ton propre nombril! Tu ne possèdes absolumnet aucune conception d'un « autre », tout ce que ton cerveau de primate pense est soit relié au sexe ou à la nourriture. Tu es dans l'incapacité de formuler ne serait-ce qu'une pensée logique, Spock cria en jetant ses bras dans les airs, puisqu'il se retenait de frapper les murs et les meubles. C'est coup, après coup, après coup, de maigres actes doublés d'excuses infantiles! Tu ne feras jamais un bon Capitaine, Jim, car tu n'es pas capable de penser au bien-être des autres!

Oh.

_Oh..._

Jim n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal à Spock, mais à ce moment, il avait des idées de meurtres. Jamais son ami ne lui avait parlé comme cela. Et il se disait _Bien fait que je ne soit pas allé! Si j'avais su qu'il pensait cela tout le long…_

Son premier réflexe avait toujours été de se battre, et Spock attendait le premier coup. Mais Jim avait le poing tellement serré comme de l'acier et tellement collé à ses côtés que cela lui faisait mal. Tout pour ne pas commencer une bagarre. Le mi-Vulcain aurait probablement le dessus de toute façon s'il le voudrait.

Spock attendait toujours l'éclosion de la colère de l'Humain, mais au lieu de cela, à sa grande surprise, Kirk se traîna rapidement hors de la pièce, bouillant de frustration.

Jim n'avait jamais fait de mal à son ami et ne lui en ferait jamais.

* * *

 

Ce ne fut qu'au sixième verre que les problèmes de Jim commencèrent à lui sembler moins importants.

En fait, tout semblait parfait.

_Franchement, je suis capable d'être seul, ce n'est pas comme s'il était toute ma vie! J'ai d'autres amis qui sont aussi important! Pleins… Pleins d'amis… Comme… McCoy! Et… Et… Non, mais de toute façon, je n'en ai pas besoin de plus!_

Mais aussitôt, Jim se questionna à propos de Spock. Lui et McCoy ne s'entendaient pas mais ils se supportaient. Tout cela serait fini. Spock serait seul… Jim ne voulait pas qu'il soit seul. Il voulait qu'ils restent amis et…

 _Merde_!

Jim savait qu'en absence de contact humain, Spock se renfrognait sur lui-même et passait à son côté vulcain en un rien de temps. Des années auparavant, Kirk était allé en voyage avec sa mère pendant deux semaines, et lorsqu'il était revenu, cela prit plusieurs semaines avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau le Spock que Jim connaissait.

\- Alors, où est passé Clyde, Bonnie? Demanda une voix sarcastique et désagréable en arrière de Kirk.

Jim n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à faire de l'humour avec un autre étudiant et il était déjà trop saoul pour faire la conversation avant de se jeter sur l'homme, alors il passa directement à l'étape deux. Exactement ce qu'il avait besoin… une bagarre.

* * *

 

Spock ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait déjà eu une dispute entre eux avant. Est-ce qu'il devrait s'excuser? Est-ce qu'il devrait attendre des excuses? Il aurait préféré que Jim le frappe, cela aurait été plus facile…

Il était assis sur son lit, essayant de méditer pour contrôler toutes les pensées et les émotions qui le submergeaient. Même s'il était exaspéré de toujours avoir à s'excuser après que Jim ait fait une connerie. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, Spock avait été trop loin et il l'avait su la seconde même où les mots franchirent ses lèvres. Jamais il n'avait voulu dire cela à James. Jamais. Et d'ailleurs, c'était complètement faux, Spock savait que Kirk ferait un excellent Capitaine.

Alors qu'il se replongea dans ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit assourdissant. Spock, avec son ouïe surpuissante, sursauta sur le choc.

Jim rentra dans leur chambre commune, appuyant tout son poids contre la porte. Au visage, se formait un énorme hématome et une plaie était ouverte au-dessus de son œil. Juste à son allure, Spock sut qu'il n'apporterait pas des bonnes nouvelles.

Spock voulut lui demander s'il allait bien, lui traiter sa blessure ou simplement s'excuser, mais Jim ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Je suis venu pour te dire tes 4 vérités, alors tu ferais bien de t'asseoir!

Spock, déjà assis sur son lit, le regarda et haussa les sourcils. Jim aurait probablement rit s'il ne s'était pas préparer à crier sur son ami.

\- Jim, je préférais si nous faisions cela demain. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit, mais tu as l'air blessé, tu devrais te reposer.

Jim leva un doigt vers ses lèvres, essayant de faire taire le Vulcain. Mais le déséquilibre eut raison de lui et il faillit tomber sur le sol.

\- Chuuuuuuututuuut! Tu vas rester là où tu es et toi, tu vas m'écouter. Je t'ai écouté. Tu vas m'écouter.

Spock hocha la tête. Après tout, il lui devait bien ça.

\- Tu n'es pas facile à vivre non plus d'accord? Un jour tu es tout sourire et on est les meilleurs amis du monde et la journée d'après tu ne veux même pas me parler! On peut passer des heures et des heures à rire et tout d'un coup tu t'en vas comme si de rien n'était. Est-ce que tu pourrais comprendre que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir pour moi non plus! Je ne sais jamais comment tu vas réagir! C'est comme vivre avec un bipolaire! Tu n'as aucun contrôle de tes émotions!

Spock ne disait rien et laissait ces insultes le rabaisser de plus en plus. Il n'osait pas regarder Jim dans les yeux. Il avait beau se répéter que Jim était saoul, il sentait ses dernières forces mentales s'affaissées.

_C'est tellement stupide, reprend le contrôle!_

\- Mais ce n'est même pas ça le problème. Je suis habitué et cela aurait fait longtemps longtemps longtemps que je serais parti si je n'avais pas accepté ce côté-là de toi. Non. Ce n'est pas ça, Spock. C'est le fait que tu te crois plus important que TOOOOOOUT le monde seulement parce qu'il y a la moitié de ton sang qui est d'une autre race! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une sorte d'hybride unique que tu es supérieur à chacune des races! Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es spécial! Tu dois arrêter de te reposer sur ça! Oui, tu es en partie vulcain et oui, tu es en partie humain, mais... Tu n'es pas vulcain Spock!

\- Et je ne suis pas un humain, Jim. Répondit-il avec un certain dégoût malgré lui, comme s'il voulait se défendre.

\- Tu l'es à moitié. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça? Tu sais ce que les vulcains t'ont fait? Ils vous ont jeté hors de votre maison, toi et ta mère, tué ton père et brûlé tout ce que vous possédiez. Les humains, eux, dit Jim en imitant le même petit dégoût qu'avait utilisé Spock, vous ont accepté et donné une seconde maison! J'en ai rien à faire de comment tu te comportes, mais assumes-le et choisis un camp, bordel.

Il y eut un malaise et la colère montante de Jim ne fut qu'amplifiée par le manque de réaction de la part de son interlocuteur.

\- Tu n'es pas plus intelligent que les Humains et tu n'es pas plus compréhensif qu'un Vulcain. Tu es un amalgame des deux. Je ne peux plus supporter de te voir au dessus de tout le monde. Tu penses même que tu es meilleur que moi. Je n'en peux plus d'être regardé de haut, Spock...

\- Ce n'est absolument pas vrai! Je-

\- Arrête! C'est fini, Spock. Peu importe ce que tu as à dire. Peu importe comment tu es désolé. Je pense que ce serait mieux si on arrêtait ça, là.

\- Tu parles de quoi, là? demanda Spock, espérant avoir mal entendu.

\- Manifestement, notre amitié ne marche plus et donc j'y met fin avant que les bons souvenirs soient gâchés. Je- Je vais venir chercher mes affaires demain vers 1h. Essaie de ne pas rendre ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est.

Spock ne l'avouerait pas, mais il pouvait ressentir ses yeux se remplir d'eau et il le détestait. Jim partit en claquant la porte… le laissant là. Dans un silence douloureux. Il regardait la porte, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Il ressentait son cœur plus lourd qu'avant, même s'il savait que c'était techniquement impossible. Il aurait aimé ne plus pouvoir ressentir. Ne plus avoir cette pression dans sa poitrine, ne plus sentir ses poumons qui ne voulaient plus fonctionner ou ses yeux qui coulaient depuis un moment déjà.

_Choisis un camp._

Spock laissa le temps à ses yeux de manquer de larmes et à ses poumons de respirer normalement avant de décider. S'il devait choisir un camp, il choisirait celui qui ne lui ferait plus aussi mal.

* * *

 

26 mois plus tard

Spock marchait dans le corridor, le pas confiant.

Il n'avait eu l'honneur d'aller au bureau du Capitaine Pike qu'en de très rares occasions, même si c'était grâce à lui qu'il était rentré à l'académie. Ce n'avait d'ailleurs été que ce matin même qu'Uhura l'informa de l'invitation. Ils travaillaient de pairs sur la traduction d'un message transmis il n'y avait que quelques jours de cela.

Arrivé à la porte, il cogna trois petits coups avant de reculer, par politesse. Mais dès qu'il vit qui se trouvait déjà dans le bureau, toutes ses bonnes manières s'écroulèrent. Alors que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant sortir un Kirk plus que de mauvaise humeur, Spock lui renvoya aussitôt son regard hostile habituel.

Spock était neutre avec tout le monde et pourtant avec Kirk, il ne pouvait pas se retenir une grimace.

Depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, ils ne s'étaient regardés que de loin et, rapidement, ces coups d'œil devinrent méchants. Quelqu'un qui ne les aurait pas connu plus tôt aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient toujours été ennemis. Alors, quand Spock vit James sortir du même bureau qu'il devait rentrer, il sentit la mauvaise nouvelle.

Le Vulcain regarda l'Humain traverser le couloir, son esprit toujours persistant à ne plus repenser à ce qui venait de se passer. Cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés. Spock passa son temps à l'académie, prenant des cours supplémentaires ou formant de nouveaux étudiants et il avait entendu dire que Kirk avait reçu son diplôme un an après lui et que depuis, il ne faisait pas grand-chose.

\- Je t'en pris, entre, Spock.

Il finit par remettre ses pensées en ordre et reprendre son expression stoïque.

\- Merci, Capitaine.

\- Oh, combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de m'appeler Christopher? Nous avons appris à nous connaître au fil des années. Et c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai pris la liberté de t'avertir de cette rencontre dans un si court délai.

Spock se contenta de hocher la tête, ne voyant aucune question à répondre.

\- J'ai pris une décision Spock, commença à expliquer le Capitaine en s'assoyant derrière son bureau. C'est à dire que mon ancien Commandant en seconde a dû quitter ses responsabilités pour affaires familiales et donc le poste reste libre.

Spock sentait venir la proposition et franchement, il n'aurait pas pu rêver d'une meilleure rencontre. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il comprit la présence de James plus tôt. Celui-ci avait toujours voulu ce travail et ce, à n'importe quel coût. Probablement que le Capitaine Pike avait rejeté sa candidature et cela justifiait les yeux encore plus fâchés qu'à l'habitude.

Spock se sentait tout de même mal, il n'avait même pas postulé pour ce poste et il se souvenait du regard de Jim lorsqu'il parlait des missions de plusieurs années dans l'espace. Il ressemblait à un enfant avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

_Non! Ne pense pas à ça. C'est fini et il faut que tu penses à ta carrière! Il n'avait qu'à ne pas prendre une année sabbatique._

\- Et donc j'aimerais te proposer le poste, mais à une condition, et je crains qu'elle ne soit pas petite. J'ai décidé, pour la première fois, que j'aurais deux seconds.

 _Quoi_?

\- J'ai décidé qu'à deux, le travail serait parfaitement réussi et cela vous aiderait de plus dans votre travail d'équipe. Et je dois l'admettre, celui-ci a d'ailleurs pris de grands défauts…

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais de qui voulez-vous parler? Qui partagerait le poste?

_Pitié… Pitié… Il y a pleins d'autres possibilités dans cette foutu académie…_

\- De Jim. Tu devras partager ton poste avec Jim.

L'esprit de Spock eu comme un court-circuit et il resta là, à fixer un point, son cerveau essayant de comprendre la nouvelle.

\- Je sais que votre relation laisse à désirer depuis un temps, mais je suis sûr que votre professionnalisme pourra dépasser ce détail. Je ne vous demande pas d'être toujours avec l'un et l'autre, vous n'aurez qu'à partager quelques heures de travail, des missions et votre chambre…

\- Notre chambre, monsieur? demanda Spock, soudain inquiet.

\- Et bien, il n'a toujours eu qu'une seule chambre de commandant et nous n'avons pas de place pour vous mettre séparément.

Spock essayait de comprendre les conséquences de toutes ces informations, mais les possibilités d'une réponse positive devenaient de plus en plus faibles.

\- J'ai besoin de vous deux, Spock. Je ne le ferais pas ça si un des deux me dit non. J'ai besoin d'un cerveau et d'un cœur en mission.

Spock soupira.

\- Et Kirk vous a déjà répondu positivement?

\- Je ne te le demanderais pas s'il m'avait déjà dit non.

\- Merde, laissa sortir Spock.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'il a dit, répliqua Pike avec un sourire.

Spock pensa rapidement, se disant que ce n'était pas le temps de faire attendre le Capitaine dans ses responsabilités. Il avait voulu ce travail et le fait que Kirk en fasse partie n'y changera rien. Il était capable de l'éviter.

\- Bien, d'accord. J'accepte le poste.

Le Capitaine fit un grand sourire au Vulcain avant de lui tendre la main pour conclure le contrat. Avec un certain dédain, Spock lui fit tout de même une poignée de main.

\- Bon, et bien ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ta compagnie, mais j'ai tout un document à faire sur la justification de mes choix de commandants. Nous nous reverrons de toute façon dans quelques semaines pour le lancement de la mission.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. À dans quelques semaines, Capitaine.

Et il partit du bureau, toujours inquiet de sa réponse. Christopher le vit partir et refermer la porte et c'est alors qu'il se permit de dire ce qu'il pensait tout haut depuis le début de cette idée folle :

\- Soit c'est la meilleure, soit la pire idée de toute ma vie.


	3. L'Enterprise

Le Capitaine marchait rapidement vers la chambre de ses seconds en commande et les cris ne faisaient que devenir de plus en plus forts au fil de ses pas.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva dans l'entrée de la chambre qu'il put vraiment comprendre les mots :

\- Ferme la, hurla Jim en jetant un oreiller à Spock.

\- Ouhhh... Un oreiller! Tu essaies de monter mon adrénaline avec une menace pareille? dit presque aussi fort Spock, sarcastique. 

\- Avoir peur? Monsieur Robocop. N'a. Pourtant. Aucune. Émotion., s'exclama Kirk mécaniquement. 

\- Et tu sais ce qu'il peut faire d'autre, Monsieur Robocop? T'envoyer son poing dans le visage!

\- Allez, envoie, je sais que tu frappes aussi fort qu'une petite fille!

\- Ouais et bien…, voulu ajouter le mi-Vulcain avant d'être interrompu par leur Capitaine, qui se tenait toujours dans le cadre de porte.

\- Sérieusement, demanda-t-il en prenant une grande respiration. Nous ne sommes même pas partis et vous trouvez déjà un sujet sur lequel vous battre? J'apprécierais que vous vous comportiez en tant qu'adultes sur cette mission, messieurs. Alors, terminez cette querelle d'enfants et soyez professionnels deux secondes. Vous croyez que vous en êtes capable?

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit immédiatement Spock.

Jim ne répondit pas toute suite, comme s'il cherchait à concentrer sur son mensonge qu'il allait dire :

\- Absolument, monsieur.

\- Bien, répondit quand même Christopher.

Il regarda ses deux seconds en ce disant qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur, quand il réalisa que Kirk avait encore un peu de sang sèche sur le côté de son nez. En fait, pendant qu'il y pensait, son nez semblait un peu bizarre…

\- Est-ce que vous en êtes déjà arrivés aux coups?

\- Quoi? Demanda Kirk, surpris, avant de réaliser ce qu'il voulait dire. Ah, non, ça c'est d'hier, de l'histoire ancienne. Non, monsieur bras-mou ici, ne serait même pas capable de me frapper assez fort pour laisser mon nez en sang, monsieur.

Comme Spock ne pouvait pas répondre à Kirk devant son Capitaine, il se contenta de faire un petit grognement. La vérité pourtant, étant que Spock avait toujours fait semblant d'être faible, une question de stratégie.

\- Oui et bien que vous le sachiez, je ne tolèrerais pas de violence entre collègues sur mon vaisseau. Est-ce bien compris? Et puis, vas donc à l'infirmerie pour ton nez, avant qu'il ne reste comme ça pour toujours.

\- Bien, monsieur.

Christopher sortit alors, après un petit salut à ses seconds, et n'eut pas le temps de faire quelques pas qu'il put toujours entendre quelques bouts de conversations.

« C'est moi qui prends le lit de droite. »

« Non! _Je_ suis arrivé en premier! »

« Ne recommençons pas… Tu sais ce que le Capitaine a dit, répondit Kirk, sachant que cela arrêterait Spock. »

« Mais… C'est moi qui l'ai pris en premier! »

« Et c'est moi qui le prends en dernier. »

* * *

 

Spock marchait rapidement, déviant chaque personne qui passait dans les couloirs. Toute sa vie n'était qu'un jeu pour toucher le moins de personne. Le transfert d'émotions et de pensées avait toujours été un problème pour lui à contrôler et en ce moment, alors que tout l'équipage allait et venait, question d'être sûrs que le vaisseau était prêt pour le décollage, il essayait de son mieux.

_Et pourquoi est-ce que ces couloirs sont si petits?_

C'était dans ce genre de situation que son stress accélérait et après sa prise de nerfs avec Kirk, Spock ne se sentait pas nécessairement en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Il pouvait voir un petit groupe venir vers lui, et à son grand désarroi, il ne semblait pas vouloir faire de place pour que Spock passe. Il faisait toute la largeur du couloir et le second n'avait aucun choix que de continuer à avancer.

2 mètres…

1 mètre…

Il n'y avait aucun espace et il commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à toucher quelqu'un, même si ce n'était qu'accidentel et de ce qu'il gardait comme souvenir était plus qu'agressant et déplaisant.

Il n'allait pas se laisser faire plaquer. Donc, avec le bout de ses doigts et en espérant faire le mouvement assez vite pour que rien ne se transfert, poussa plus ou moins délicatement l'épaule de la personne qui le bloquait.

Et alors qu'il se réjouissait un peu de la catastrophe évitée, il ne vit pas la personne qui venait directement vers lui, à peine quelques secondes après le petit groupe. Donc, il ne put pas, cette fois-ci, éviter le plaquage et le transfert qui se passa alors.

C'était comme de la foudre qui venait le frapper encore une fois. Pendant cet instant, il ne savait plus qui il était ou ce qu'il ressentait, tout n'était qu'un mélange confus d'ambiguïté et de doutes. Spock aurait bien crié, si tout son corps incluant sa mâchoire, n'était pas complètement crispé. C'était comme si son sang s'échauffant, faisait exploser chacune de ses pensées et alors que ses émotions augmentaient comme jamais, il perdit conscience pour quelques secondes.

Il se réveilla, et aurait bien cru n'avoir que cligné des yeux s'il ne pouvait pas sentir chacun de ses nerfs à vif. Il s'assit, quand il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, et c'était sans compter les 7 personnes qui le regardaient, les yeux presque exorbités.

_Pas obligé dans faire tout un plat, je ne suis que tombé! Ce n'est comme si… Ah. C'est probablement le bout de métal qui me transperce la jambe. Ouais, ça doit être ça._

Maintenant qu'il venait de le voir, c'était comme si toute la douleur venait le submerger en un instant. C'était toujours dans ces moments-là qu'il manquait les temps de lorsqu'il était encore un enfant et pouvait toujours contrôler la douleur physique. Avec le temps passé sur Terre, il avait lentement oublié comment. Encore une chose de plus qu'il mettait sur le dos des humains.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu et j'ai tombé et… et… Je suis tellement désolé, expliqua l'homme qui était rentré en collision avec Spock.

Spock savait mieux que de retirer le morceau, car déjà, il pouvait voir son sang sortir de la plaie et laisser une tache verdâtre sur ses pantalons. Il devait aller à l'infirmerie.

Il essaya donc de se mettre sur ses pieds et de marcher, et même si cela faisait un mal de chien, il ne pouvait pas accepter l'aide de quiconque et risquer qu'un nouveau transfert se passe. Alors, il empoigna la balustrade du couloir et s'apprêta à marcher vers le quartier de la médecine avant de se rappeler quelque chose de très important. Kirk était toujours à l'infirmerie.

_Pourquoi toujours lui?_

Alors, il décida, malgré l'irrationalité de son jugement, de faire un grand détour pour aller à l'infirmerie, en espérant que lorsqu'il arriverait, Jim n'y serrait plus.

Son plan marcha à moitié, car en chemin pour son détour, il rencontra Uhura, qui ne lui donna qu'un petit sourire comme salutation courtoise avant de remarquer un bout de métal sortant un peu de la jambe de Spock et le fait qu'il marchait extrêmement mal.

\- Oh mon dieu, est-ce que tu vas bien? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore vu McCoy? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Spock aimait bien Uhura, mais avait toujours trouvé qu'elle parlait trop pour qu'elle soit une bonne amie à lui. Ils parlaient à l'occasion et étaient de bonnes connaissances, mais le Vulcain n'avait jamais voulu pousser la chose à une réelle amitié.

Uhura finit par persuader Spock d'aller directement à l'infirmerie, en urgence. En fait, elle l'avait obligé d'y aller sinon elle l'emmènerait elle-même par les oreilles.

Quand il finit par arriver, il fut vraiment content de ne pas avoir pris le détour, car il n'aurait pas pu marcher plus longtemps.

En fait, il était ravi, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix à sa gauche :

\- Si tu cherchais à m'espionner, tu n'avais vraiment pas à te donner autant de peine, tu sais.

Kirk était assis dans le lit voisin au sien, un regard semi-satisfait, semi-concerné.

\- Réellement? Tu es encore là, tout cela pour une blessure nasale?

\- Je dois t'accorder que la rapidité n'est pas leur force aujourd'hui.

C'est à ce moment que McCoy rentra, et dès qu'il vu les deux, assis un à côté de l'autre, toujours avec la même ambiance d'hostilité, il eut un mouvement de recul. Bones les connaissait et savait que les laisser seuls, côte à côte, n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

\- Bon, priorité numéro 1… Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour avoir un morceau de métal dans la jambe? On est dans un vaisseau, pas un chantier de construction!

\- Je suis, hum… tombé, dit simplement Spock, ne voulant pas avouer qu'il avait de la difficulté avec son transfert d'émotions. Et un homme est tombé. Et apparemment, ce morceau aussi est tombé.

Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ce qu'il allait dire avant ce moment et il pouvait sentir combien il devait avoir l'air idiot à cet instant.

\- D'accord, dit McCoy, incertain, mais finit par se tourner vers Kirk. Et toi? Tu es tombé sur le nez?

\- Moi? Non, quelqu'un me l'a cassé.

\- Naturellement.

Le docteur hocha la tête, comme si cela arrivait à chaque semaine. Il remplit quelques documents avant de trouver quelque chose de bizarre. Spock n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait quand le visage McCoy se transforma en colère.

\- Tu n'as pas pris tes vaccins? Tu m'as dit que tu te les avais fait faire il y a des semaines! Est-ce que tu essaies vraiment de mourir ou tu te sens réellement supérieur aux microbes?

Avant même que Jim ne puisse répondre, le docteur lui plantait déjà trois sortes différentes de hypos dans le cou.

Trop énervé, Bones ne fit que se retourner vers Spock et dit :

\- On va devoir faire une chirurgie mineure pour ôter le morceau de métal, mais tu devrais pouvoir bien marcher d'ici quelques jours. Attends ici, je vais aller préparer l'équipe.

Et il partit en flèche.

\- Et pour mon nez? Demanda Kirk un peu en criant vers où était partit McCoy plus tôt.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais le laisser comme ça… Au moins, il y aurait quelque chose pour te rappeler de ne pas te battre.

\- Et bien j'imagine que maintenant que Robocop me suit partout, je n'aurais plus besoin de rappel, dit Kirk, amer.

\- Ah, oui, tu as totalement raison, je me suis rentré intentionnellement un morceau de métal dans la jambe, simplement pour te faire un serment, dit Spock, sarcastique.

\- Tu sais ce que l'on dit, la première étape, c'est d'avouer que l'on a un problème. En plus, ton histoire me semble encore plus convaincante que celle d'avant. Tu es « tombé »? Non, mais sérieusement tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait te croire après cette prestation médiocre? Je t'ai déjà vu mieux faire!

Spock éloigna son regard le plus possible de Jim, ne voulant pas avoir cette conversation, peu importe où celle-ci se dirigeait.

\- Donc, c'est vrai, tu ne, Jim se racla la gorge. Tu n'es pas vraiment juste «tombé»? Tu…

Et Spock attendit que Kirk finisse sa phrase, mais rien ne vient, alors, il tourna son regard.

Jim était là, le visage rouge, peinant à chercher son souffle. Sur le coup, Spock se leva, mais aussitôt regretta son geste, sa jambe protestant de douleur.

\- McCoy, hurla le plus fort possible Spock.

Il s'approcha de Kirk, malgré sa jambe et le fait qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée quoi faire.

\- C'est beau, hum… Tout va bien se passer, techniquement, tu n'as qu'à respirer...

\- Techniquement? répliqua difficilement Jim en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Évidemment, désolé, dit-il à Kirk avant de se retourner vers la porte. McCoy!

\- Tu dois être en train de faire une réaction allergique au vaccin, mais ça va aller, il va savoir quoi faire. Juste, hum… Laisse-moi deux minutes et je vais aller le chercher.

Spock essaya de partir vers la porte, sachant très bien que sa jambe pourrait le lâcher à n'importe quel moment, mais Kirk le retint par la manche.

\- Ne me… laisse… pas mourir… seul.

\- Oh arrête, tu ne vas pas mourir! McCoy, hurla-t-il encore vers la porte. Tu as toujours été une dramaqueen. Tout va bien aller.

\- _Je- Je_ suis...?

Et ce n'est que lorsque Jim essaya de refermer ses yeux que Spock commença à paniquer. Rapidement, il donna une petite gifle, essayant de le réveiller le plus vite possible.

\- McCoy, bordel!

Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le docteur arriva, au pas de course. Dès qu'il aperçu Kirk, il chercha dans toutes les armoires, un anti-allergènes, mais comme cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que McCoy était dans le vaisseau, cela prit beaucoup plus de temps à en trouver un.

Finalement, Bones en trouva un et ne prit qu'un quart de seconde avant de le planter dans la poitrine de son ami. Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant d'entendre Kirk prendre une grande respiration.

Pourtant, une pensée lui vint et Spock partit un rire et rapidement, il ne pouvait plus arrêter. Même Kirk commença à faire comme Bones et à le regarder bizarrement.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal à la tête en tombant, demanda Bones, ne se souvenant pas d'avoir vu Spock rire depuis longtemps.

\- Tu imagines… Commença Spock entre deux rires, en s'adressant à Kirk. Tu imagines l'expression de ta mère si elle savait que tu étais mort sur un vaisseau? On n'a même pas encore décollés!

Après quelques minutes, son rire commença à s'éteindre, malgré le fait qu'il s'imagina toujours Winona, folle de rage. Il vu même Kirk avoir un sourire en coin. McCoy, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de drôle, décida de partir, aller chercher des échantillons pour faire des tests d'allergies sur Kirk.

Il eut alors un vide et un silence malaisant dans la pièce.

\- Tu sais, elle me parle encore de toi quelques fois. Elle te considérait comme un saint.

Spock eut un petit sourire en coin. Il avait toujours aimé Winona, même quand elle était en colère, elle avait toujours son cœur à la bonne place. Donc, dans cette atmosphère nostalgique, le Vulcain se permit une confession.

\- Ma mère me demande parfois encore si tu vas venir pour souper lorsque je vais la voir… Elle te considérait comme son fils et elle espère toujours que tu reviendrais à la maison.

Jim ne dit rien, toujours couché, épuisé par les évènements de plus tôt, mais Spock, toujours debout à son côté, pouvait voir ses yeux tourner un peu plus triste qu'à l'ordinaire et son visage, avoir l'air plus fatigué qu'il y a quelques secondes.

\- Je…

Mais Bones rentra de nouveau, coupant Kirk, dans ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Il faut te transporter jusqu'à la salle de chirurgie, dit-il avant d'exploser en réalisant... Et assis toi, bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout!

\- Je peux marcher, ça va, dit calmement Spock.

\- Tu as un bout de métal qui te traverse la jambe, tu peux mettre ta fierté de côté, Robocop.

\- Dit l'homme qui s'en fait pour son nez, répliqua Spock avec un microscopique sourire.


	4. L'Enterprise Pt.2

Spock était couché dans le même lit depuis bientôt deux jours et sa logique infaillible et sa patience mémorable commençaient sincèrement à faiblir à chaque heure passée à ne rien faire dans cette stupide pièce vide aux murs bleu poudre. Il essaierait bien de marcher, mais il l'avait déjà fait la première nuit et disons que tomber en gémissant n'avait pas fait partie de son plan.

La seule chose qu'il avait fait était de compter le nombre de tuiles sur le plancher et comme il ne pouvait pas voir une grande portion, ça n'avait fait qu'agrandir son impatience. Il avait fait ça... et manger des frites. Depuis plus de 36 heures. Sans arrêt.

Il se souvenait en manger sans cesse lorsqu'il était jeune, mais il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce goût paradisiaque parfaitement équilibré de friture et de sel. Depuis qu'ils avaient décollés du sol, il était toujours le seul dans la chambre de repos et donc il imaginait que c'était pourquoi les infirmières avaient pris pitié de lui et lui amenaient toujours des frites après ses nombreuses siestes.

Il était d'ailleurs en plein milieu d'un casseau lorsque Bones arriva dans la chambre, son dossier à la main.

\- Bon, tu vas être content, on va pouvoir te laisser aller ce soir, béquilles comprises. Dans trois heures, Mme Chapel va venir te faire un dernier bandage et te donner tes médicaments.

Spock n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée des médicaments et McCoy n'eut même pas à le regarder pour répondre à ses pensées :

\- Je sais, mais lorsque tu vas devoir trainer ta jambe pour quelques heures, l'idée va te réjouir.

Il leva finalement les yeux de son dossier pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré dans la pièce, comme si rien n'était. Son professionnalisme était impeccable.

\- Mais avant, je dois absolument savoir ce qui s'est passé.

_Merde._

\- Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai tombé.

_Ouais, c'est ça, aie l'air normal. Mange une frite c'est ça… Oui 5, ça va aussi._

\- Wow, est-ce que tu es sûr que tu es à moitié vulcain, parce que tout ce que je peux entendre en ce moment, ce sont des men-sooooooonges, dit Bones avec un grand sourire sarcastique.

Spock n'avait jamais compris McCoy : une seconde, il était sérieux et professionnel et la seconde d'après, il agissait comme le plus irritant des enfants.

\- Et bien si l'humanité m'a montré une chose, docteur, c'est que même avec un mauvais mensonge ou une idée complètement ridicule, il faut toujours avoir la tête dure et garder son bout, non? répondit Spock avec un grand sourire.

Bones le regarda avec un sourire de mépris. C'était un euphémisme de dire que les deux ne s'étaient jamais entendu. Dans les premières années d'école, Kirk avait même dû les séparer une fois parce qu'il savait que Spock pourrait battre McCoy à mort.

Le docteur finit par se lever, comprenant qu'il ne soutirerait aucune information de son patient. Mais avant de sortir, il lança, toujours avec son visage ennuyé :

\- Et arrête de manger des frites avant que je dise à la cuisine de la cafétéria que tu es au régime obligatoire, menaça-t-il.

_Oh non, tout mais pas ça! Combien d'années je passerais alors à ne manger que de la soupe et de la salade!_

\- Je n'en mangerais pas autant si les infirmières ne m'en ramenaient pas tout le temps, essaya Spock comme pour se défendre.

McCoy le regarda, perdu.

\- On travaille au nom de la médecin, personne ici ne te donnerait volontairement autant de friture, crois-moi. Et cela ferait longtemps que tu n'aurais plus le droit d'en manger si à chaque fois, tu n'avais pas l'expression de quelqu'un qui est en train de manger un foutu arc-en-ciel.

Spock resta silencieux.

\- Et puis comment est-ce que n'importe qui ici aurait pu savoir que tu aimais autant les frites. Je ne le savais pas moi-même…

McCoy continua un grand discours, l'allure un peu enragé, mais Spock se renferma dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas mangé de frites depuis un long temps, et même arrivé à Star Fleet…

_C'était pourquoi déjà? Je sais qu'il en avait là, je me rappelle de l'odeur à chaque vendredi… Attends. Si je n'en mangeais pas à l'Académie, donc, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui savait._

_Jim._

* * *

 

\- Pire. Journée. De. Tous. Les. Temps.

Jim était assis sur une chaise de la cafétéria et bien qu'il était exténué, il continua toujours à parler au petit groupe de collègues à sa table.

\- Non seulement on a eu le droit à Pavel, vomissant partout dès qu'on a décollé, Christopher était sur les nerfs pour la première journée en espace, mais en plus, je dois faire tout le travail, seul! C'est quoi l'utilité d'être deux si l'autre reste couché à ne rien faire? Je veux dire, il aurait quand même pu faire attention, non?

Et il continua comme cela pendant un bon 30 minutes sur l'injustice de sa position. Il comprit finalement, en regardant les visages, qu'il avait beaucoup trop parlé et que maintenant, ils étaient ennuyés. Mal à l'aise et le rouge lui montant aux joues, il se leva, en prenant son casseau de frites qu'il n'avait pas touché, et balbutia une excuse pour se diriger vers la porte de sortie, qui n'était qu'à deux pas. Ce n'est que la porte traversée et le mur tourné qu'il se rappela qu'il s'était en fait assis là au départ pour demander à Bones quand est-ce qu'il devra faire ses tests d'allergies.

Il rebroussa donc chemin, mais juste avant de passé le coin du mur et donc la porte, il put entendre son nom de l'autre côté, donc comme n'importe qui, il est resté là, essayant de voir ce que ses collègues auraient à dire.

_Ils vont dire que tu es un pleurnichard, qu'est-ce que tu crois! Comment est-ce qu'ils vont te prendre en sérieux, si tu les prends comme psy, abruti!_

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il y a entre Spock et lui? J'ai entendu dire que ça ne leur a pris que 15 minutes avant d'avoir leur première chicane à bord… devant le Capitaine, dit une femme du département d'ingénierie.

Tous eurent l'air surpris, sauf évidemment Bones et Uhura, qui les connnaissaient mieux.

\- Wow, une chance qu'ils n'étaient pas à la même Académie, rit un peu Uhura à McCoy.

\- Oh, leurs pauvres oreilles innocentes en saigneraient, je pense, rajouta-t-il en souriant.

\- Non, mais sincèrement, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda un infirmière qui travaillait avec McCoy.

Uhura et Bones s'échangèrent un regard et ils comprirent que si eux aussi allaient devoir se partager leurs doses de disputes, ils devaient bien en savoir la cause. Nyota baissa la tête et laissa son ami parler.

\- En fait, dans les premières années que je les ai connus, ils étaient plus que très bons amis. Ils étaient toujours ensemble et toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Oui, ils se taquinaient, mais jamais méchamment. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'ils auraient finis comme ça, je leur aurais dit qu'il était fou. Tout allait si bien et puis pouf, du jour au lendemain, ils sont les pires ennemis. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, Jim ne me l'a jamais avoué, mais ça lui a vraiment fait mal. Après cela, il a totalement changé, et je ne saurais dire si c'est pour le mieux.

Uhura hocha la tête et continua :

\- Spock non plus n'en a jamais parlé, mais après cette journée-là, c'était comme si on l'avait éteint. Déjà qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup avant, là, il ne disait rien. Et même si après on passait plus de temps ensemble, j'avais toujours l'impression que je n'étais pas la personne qu'il voulait vraiment. La bonne personne. J'y repense parfois et je me dis qu'en fait, il ne voulait simplement pas être seul.

Le groupe ne dit plus un mot pendant deux bonnes minutes, mais Kirk n'attendit pas qu'ils recommencent et partit directement vers sa chambre, il pensait être malade, le cœur soudainement au bord des lèvres. 

_Pire. Journée._

* * *

 

Spock n'avait jamais pensé que de marcher avec des béquilles pour la première fois de sa vie serait aussi compliqué. D'autant plus qu'il voulait rapidement retourner dans sa chambre, sa douleur agonisante de son pied exclus.

Il avait compris. Compris _pourquoi_!

L'été avant de rentrer à l'académie, Jim et lui s'était complètement ruinés à acheter des frites chaque jour, et ce n'est qu'à la fin de l'été que Jim lui avait dit, avec un regard compatissant et sarcastique :

« Tu sais que lorsque tu ne peux pas te passer d'une chose pour plus d'une journée, on appelle ça une dépendance? »

Sur quoi Spock répondit, en lui renvoyant la pareille :

« Alors tu devrais peut-être aller voir un médecin. »

Et c'est exactement comment ils commencèrent une guerre : Le défi de celui qui se prive de frites pour le plus longtemps. Ils avaient pris cela très sérieusement et aucun des deux n'avaient pris de frites pendant toute l'académie.

Cela faisait longtemps et c'était pourquoi cela avait pris autant de temps à Spock pour se souvenir du défi. Il avait aussi réalisé qu'inconsciemment, il était toujours dans le défi, car a y repenser, il n'avait pas pris une frite depuis cette journée d'été.

Ou en fait, pas depuis hier.

Et c'était donc pourquoi il « marchait » aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers sa chambre. Il avait triché! Jim Tiberius Kirk l'avait piégé et il allait le regretter. Spock ne pouvait pas perdre.

Il arriva finalement dans la chambre, ouvrant la porte en grand, mais toute la pièce était noire, sauf une petite lumière qui donnait sur leur petite table à manger. Sur cette petite note était écrit un petit mot :

_Comme toujours, j'ai gagné. :)_

_P.S : Ne prends pas les frites dans le réfrigérateur, elles sont à moi. Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas pris et je pense que je les mérite bien!_

En essayant de se venger, Spock se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. Il savait qu'il agissait comme un enfant, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas.

Il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse prendre le casseau de frites, le Vulcain fut arrêté.

\- Laisse les frites tranquilles.

Cela venait du lit de Kirk, mais lorsque Spock leva les yeux, il ne vit qu'une silhouette couchée dos à lui. Jim ne prenait même pas l'effort de lui faire face, il restait là, couché confortablement dans son lit.

Spock approcha tranquillement sa main vers les frites mais encore :

\- Laisse-les, grogna la voix de Kirk.

Spock soupira exagérément et referma rapidement la porte du réfrigérateur, mais lorsqu'il la referma, il vit encore pire que la petite note.

Sur le réfrigérateur était aimantée une feuille blanche divisée en 2 colonnes qui laissait voir :

_Hot Stuff: 1_

_Robocop: 0_


	5. L'Enterprise Pt.3

Spock se réveilla… Pas très calmement.

En fait, alors que son inconscient sortait de ses rêves, il commença par se demander ce qui le réveillait.

 _Aïe_.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre le doigt dessus, prit dans la brume de son esprit.

 _Aïe_.

C'était peut-être la faim, la chaleur, ou pleins d'autres possibilités.

\- Aïe!

Ou... Kirk.

Jim donnait des petits coups sur la mauvaise jambe de Spock alors que celui-ci était toujours dans son lit et dormait quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Oh, est-ce que je t'ai réveillé par hasard? Demanda Jim, un grand sourire au visage alors qu'il faussait de se sentir mal. Je voulais simplement savoir si cela faisait encore mal.

Et il continua encore un peu avant que Spock, essayant de se retenir de crier comme avant, repoussa sa main et faussa un sourire.

\- Oh, je peux te dire que ça fait encore très mal.

\- D'accord et bien peut-être que la prochaine fois que tu voudras « tomber » tu y penseras à deux fois.

Et Kirk s'éloigna, encore un sourire aux lèvres, vers la salle de bain pour ressortir quelques secondes plus tard, une brosse à dents dans la bouche. En fait, il avait même déjà mis son uniforme.

Spock regarda son cadran et rapidement, il ouvrit ses couvertures et posa ses pieds sur le sol.

\- Merde, je vais être en retard.

Jim l'avait vu venir et alla pour l'avertir ou quoi que ce soit, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Spock s'était levé et, sans ses béquilles, ne dura pas plus de quelques pas avant que la douleur ne devienne trop intense et que Spock doive se rattraper sur une chaise de la table à manger pour ne pas tomber.

\- Tché con, cria presque Jim, la brosse à dents toujours dans la bouche.

Il s'emmena rapidement au côté de Spock et, malgré la résistance de Spock, il mît son bras sur son épaule pour pouvoir soutenir son poids et le ramener vers son lit.

Il continua à parler à Spock mais celui-ci, à moitié remis de la douleur, maintenant assis, ne comprit absolument rien avec la brosse de Kirk dans sa bouche. Il lui demanda de répéter et, presque frustré, Kirk partit dans la salle de bains pour cracher.

\- Tu n'as pas à travailler aujourd'hui de toute manière alors tu n'es pas obliger de t'arracher la jambe pour ça!

\- Non, mais je vais bien. Je peux travailler.

\- Tu diras ça au Capitaine lorsqu'il faudra qu'il te passe sa chaise pour que tu t'empêche de tomber, dit Kirk en allant vers le réfrigérateur pour se chercher une pomme.

En chemin, Jim vu une petite bouteille de pilule. Il lut l'étiquette et se retourna vers Spock. Sans avertissement, il lança le contenant de plastique vers son colocataire en disant :

\- Tiens, prends-en quelques unes.

Spock n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il reçut la petite bouteille exactement dans le visage.

\- Aïe!

\- Oh, je suis désolé. Est-ce que tu as mal, demanda Jim, sarcastique. Peut-être est-ce que tu devrais prendre des médicaments. Oh, regarde, il y a justement des antidouleurs à côté de toi. Comme c'est pratique!

\- Je te déteste, grogna Spock en prenant 2 pilules avec une gorgée du verre d'eau sur sa table de chevet.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon chou, dit pour rire Jim en sortant de leur chambre.

Il était de nouveau seul dans un lit, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, c'était :

\- Je déteste les gens matinaux.

* * *

 

\- Kirk, salua Christopher. Alors, comment va la jambe de Monsieur Spock?

\- Oh, il m'a confirmé que ça faisait toujours mal, Capitaine, répondit Kirk avec un sourire.

Le second s'assit à sa chaise attitrée.

_Wow, partit comme cela, ça allait être une journée d'enfer!_

En fait, c'est ce qu'il se disait juste avant d'entendre Sulu crier:

\- Combat entre un vaisseau romulien et un klingon droit devant nous, Capitaine!

_Non, définitivement, cette journée allait être chiante._

* * *

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

Jim était finalement rentré dans sa chambre et, pour tout dire, il n'aurait jamais cru voir quelques chose comme cela.

Spock avait réussi à se traîner jusqu'au sofa, regardant un papier accroché au mur d'en face, un bol de bananes à la main.

Spock se retourna la tête pour regarder Kirk et il partit à rire en disant :

\- J'écoute la télévision!

Kirk ne comprenait rien. Il était dans l'espace, il n'avait pas le câble. Et puis Spock semblait plus regarder le papier qu'autre chose...

Le papier. C'était un amas de pleins de papiers blancs collés ensemble. Dessus était dessiné un rectangle noir et à l'intérieur il y avait un dessin avec... Des couleurs et des formes abstraites.

\- C'est après l'avoir cherché pendant 20 minutes que j'ai compris, continua Spock, la voix comme s'il racontait une aventure et les yeux un peu fou et énergique. On n'en a pas. Alors j'en ai fait une!

\- Et qu'est-ce qui joue? Demanda Jim, pas vraiment sûr de savoir quoi faire avec un Spock qui a perdu la tête.

\- Tu sais quand on allait chez ta grand-mère et qu'elle nous mettait des vieilles émissions toute la journée. Et bien, c'est ça! Les Kipsons!

\- Tu veux dire les Simpsons?

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça! Dit Spock en reposant son regard à « l'écran ».

Kirk soupira en voyant qu'il n'y avait même pas un trait de jaune dans le dessin.

Kirk alla vers son lit pour se prendre des vêtements plus confortables, car, pour l'instant, c'était la seule chose qu'il savait qu'il pouvait régler et faire sans problème, mais lorsqu'il passa devant le lit à Spock, il remarqua quelque chose qu'il n'aima vraiment pas.

La petite bouteille à pilules était diminuée de contenu de moitié maintenant, alors que ce matin même elle avait été pleine. Lentement, Il se retourna pour fixer la nuque de Spock avec de gros yeux.

Aussitôt, il se mit devant « l'écran » pour cacher la vue de Spock, les pilules à la main.

\- Spock? Combien est-ce que tu as pris de petites pilules?

Spock se prit dans ses pensées et se mît alors à compter sur ses doigts, mais n'avait plus assez de concentration après 10 pour changer encore ses doigts.

Sans perdre de temps, Kirk, paniqué, appela McCoy pour savoir s'il serait bientôt le seul second dans ce vaisseau... De vivant.

* * *

 

_Dring. Dring._

Bones prit l'appel et avant même que Kirk put parler, il lui dit :

\- Je te jure que si tu t'es encore brisé le nez, je ne le répare pas cette fois! C'est fini!

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, Bones. C'est... Combien de pilules est-ce que Spock était sensé prendre?

\- 2 le matin et 2 le soir, pourquoi?

\- Et par hasard, juste comme cela, quelle serait la limite?

\- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Tu ne l'as pas drogué quand même!

\- Oh non, il en a été bien capable tout seul.

\- Merde! D'accord, j'arrive. Ouvre-moi la porte dans 5 minutes.

* * *

 

Entre temps, Spock s'était retourné de la télévision pour regarder Kirk avec des yeux inquiets.

\- Je ne veux pas que Bones vienne. Il a de méchants yeux…

Seulement à l'entendre, Kirk pouvait savoir que ce n'était pas vraiment Spock. Même lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, enfant, le mi-Vulcain parlait déjà mieux que cela.

Il commençait à en avoir vraiment marre. Il ne pouvait rien faire que d'attendre. Il ne voulait pas que Spock meurt directement là! Et s'il mourait comme ça, juste avant que Bones n'arrive? Il serait seul… Seul comme commandant, seul dans cette grande chambre… Seul.

_Ferme-la! Ferme-la! Ferme-la!_

Il sentit sa respiration se raccourcir alors il se força à prendre quelques grandes inspirations avant de répondre. Se calmer. McCoy allait arriver. Il s'imaginait de grands scénarios, mais rien de tout cela n'allait vraiment arriver…

\- Oui et bien, prend ça comme une punition! Pas plus de 2 médicaments à la fois c'est compris? Plus jamais, dit Kirk en pointant Spock du doigt.

Depuis quand est-ce que je suis obligé de faire le parent? Je ne devrais pas être celui qui fait le parent!

Spock le regarda, les épaules s'abaissant et la bouche se tournant en moue. Mais la moue s'agrandit dangereusement et maintenant Kirk avait peur qu'il ne commence à pleurer.

\- Oh non! Pas de ça avec moi, avertit Jim, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Tu commences à pleurer et je t'enlève la télévision, est-ce que c'est clair?

Spock le regarda, épouvanté, l'idée de pleurer complètement partie de son esprit. Kirk eut un soupir de soulagement, mais comme il s'attendait à ce que son colocataire se retourne encore vers son émission, le mi-Vulcain resta là, à le regarder avec de grands yeux.

\- Quoi? Demanda Jim.

\- Rien, répondit Spock avec un petit sourire en coin, sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Non, tu penses à quelque chose, quoi?

\- L'uniforme te va très bien, répondit finalement Spock avec un petit sourire.

\- Quoi? Réagit Jim, un peu trop vite à son goût.

Mais alors que Spock ne faisait que lui sourire, niait, Kirk entendit un cognement pressé à la porte. Bien qu'il aurait aimé avoir eu le temps de digérer cette petite discussion, il dut bien ouvrir.

_Ce n'est que les médicaments qui parlent. Rien que les médicaments._

Dès qu'il ouvrit un centimètre de porte, McCoy rentra en coup de vent, le pas définitivement rageur. Le Docteur se dirigea directement vers Spock qui, depuis, s'était mis à rire extrêmement fort. Bien qu'il aurait voulu éviter la question, le Docteur demanda au mi-Vulcain se qui le mettait dans un tel état.

\- Oh, si vous aviez vu son visage! C'était tellement drôle, répondit-il en pointant Kirk.

\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda alors Bones à Kirk, voulant définitivement savoir cette histoire.

\- Oh… Rien, rien, répondit Jim en voulant éviter la question.

Et Spock se mit à rire de plus belle. Comme McCoy ne pouvait faire aucun test sur lui si celui-ci continuait de rire, il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du mi-Vulcain et y chuchota quelque chose que Jim ne put entendre. Pourtant, il sut parfaitement que cela avait marché, car en une demi-seconde, Spock arrêta de rire et récupéra sa moue de plus tôt.

\- Jim, amène-moi la bouteille de pilule, demanda Bones en commençant les tests physiques.

Il fit donc ce qui lui avait été demandé, mais il s'arrêta complètement pour bien entendre lorsque McCoy demanda, d'une voix énervée :

\- Spock, voudrais-tu bien lâcher le foutu bol de bananes!

\- Wow… Vous pouvez être en colère contre moi, Docteur, mais il n'y a aucune raison pour s'en prendre à ces bananes. Elles n'ont rien fait… Je sais, je les ai surveillées toute la journée, s'exclama Spock, d'une voix plus que sérieuse et convaincue.

Bien malgré lui, Jim émit un petit rire, mais le regretta aussitôt, car Bones se retourna immédiatement pour regarder Jim et lui demanda, d'une voix un peu menaçante:

\- Oh, parce que tu trouves ça drôle peut-être?

Il se contenta de secouer la tête, mais ne put pas effacer son sourire de son visage.

\- Parce que j'ai bien plus que vous deux à m'occuper sur ce vaisseau, vous savez? Et, bon Dieu, Spock, voudrais-tu bien lâcher le bol de bananes!

* * *

 

McCoy était sur sa sortie, et répétait pour la quatrième fois ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Blablabla… Eau… Blablabla… Pas de pilule… Blablabla… Sommeil… J'ai compris, Bones. Tu peux partir maintenant. À demain.

\- Oh non, vous êtes bien mieux de rester hors de ma vue demain! Et le jour d'après, et le jour d'après et le jour…

Jim n'attendit pas la fin et ferma la porte. Il respira un bon coup, mais sa relaxation fut vite interrompue par Spock qui émit un gémissement, couché sur son long, sur le canapé.

Bones lui avait fait un genre de désintoxication à la vitesse plus et disons simplement que Spock n'était plus autant qu'un enfant, mais plus un vieillard en douleur. Il n'avait plus bougé après que le Docteur lui ait donné un espèce de smoothie pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits, et à ce que Jim pouvait voir, même respirer semblait être douloureux pour lui.

\- Hey, tu vas mieux? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, car Jim savait très bien ce que c'était que d'avoir une gueule de bois.

\- Hum… Ouais. Peut-être dans quelques semaines. Ou quand la chambre va arrêter de tourner.

Jim se sentait bien inutile et pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, il demanda à Spock, son supposé ennemi juré :

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais que je te fasse de la soupe?

\- Oh, oui, dit Spock, sincèrement enjoué par l'idée.

Jim donc, se mit à l'action, avec les quelques ingrédients qu'ils avaient dans leur kitchenette, pour préparer une soupe, qu'il espérait, mangeable. Mais après quelques minutes de silence, il entendit de nouveau la voix de Spock.

\- Tu sais ce que j'aimerais d'autre?

\- Non, répondit Jim.

\- Un vrai télévision, dit Spock, la voix à moitié gémissante.


	6. L'Enterprise Pt.4

\- Bonjour, monsieur Spock, heureux de vous voir enfin rétabli, dit Christopher, déjà sur la passerelle.

\- Merci Capitaine, je dois dire que ça fait du bien d'être finalement au travail, avoua Spock, qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

\- Et j'espère que Kirk ne vous a pas trop ennuyé ces derniers jours, demanda-t-il avec un sourire à son second.

Spock se contenta de rendre un sourire en retour et évita complètement la question en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

Depuis le petit incident des antidouleurs, il avait suivit les règles de Bones à la lettre et n'avait plus jamais pensé une seconde à augmenter la dose. Maintenant, il pouvait finalement marcher sans béquilles. Ce matin même, il avait réussi à se préparer sans même réveiller et donc confronter Kirk…

_Ce matin commence particulièrement bien!_

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

_Ou pas._

Jim, les cheveux encore dans tous les sens et une pomme à peine croquée dans la main, arriva sur la passerelle et ne fit que deux pas avant de s'arrêter, soit en fait, lorsqu'il vit Spock.

\- Donc c'est là que tu te trouvais, commença-t-il en s'avançant de plus en plus vers la chaise du second. Tu crois qu'en sortant discrètement de la chambre, je ne le remarquerais pas? Tu sais très bien que c'est mon heure de travail!

\- TON heure de travail, s'exclama le Vulcain en se levant de sa chaise. Non, c'est MON heure de travail! J'ai vérifié hier.

\- Et bien tu as dû te brûler des cellules nerveuses quand tu es tombé, parce que j'ai aussi vérifié et ça disait clairement que je faisais le premier cycle.

\- S'il te plait, on sait très bien tous les deux que tu ne serais même pas capable de trouver la feuille d'horaire, répliqua Spock avec un regard satisfait.

Jim se choqua.

\- Oh, ne me fais pas ce regard, tu sais très bien que je déteste ce regard, l'avertit Kirk en le pointant du doigt.

Avant que Spock ne puisse répondre, le Capitaine se leva :

\- Est-ce que vous allez la fermer? On croirait entendre un vieux couple se chamailler... Tout ce que je veux, c'est une journée tranquille avec mon équipage! La prochaine fois que vous me faites une scène, je vous jure que je vous laisse sur la prochaine planète pour un temps indéterminé.

\- Je vous assure que je suis très capable de me comporter, mes excuses Capitaine, dit Spock avant de rajouter, avec une pointe d'irritation. Et ce n'est donc que dans le but de résoudre ce mal entendu que j'irais montrer une fois pour toute à Monsieur Kirk que j'avais réellement raison.

Christopher qui traduit finalement cela par une autorisation de quitter son poste, lui hocha la tête, exaspéré, et lui montra la porte. Kirk et Spock partirent donc d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur.

\- Et puis de toute façon, tu n'es même pas censé marcher sur ta jambe encore, lui chuchota Kirk, sec.

\- Alors, on s'en fait pour ma santé, demanda Spock à voix basse, sarcastique.

\- Dans tes rêves, répliqua Jim en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Christopher regarda les autres présents sur la plate-forme, qui avaient aussi assisté à la scène.

\- Bon, retournez à votre travail, il n'y a plus rien à voir!

* * *

 

\- Arrête, Spock, ça doit bien faire 20 minutes que tu le fixes comme ça.

Bien qu'Uhura avait accepté de dîner avec le second, elle ne sentait pas vraiment l'attention de Spock, qui lui, regardait l'autre second avec des yeux haineux depuis une bonne demi-heure.

\- C'est ridicule! Vous vous êtes assis exactement aux deux opposés de la cafétéria pour ne plus vous voir et pourtant vous ne vous quittez plus des yeux.

\- Mais c'est une guerre Nyota. Je vais pouvoir détourner le regard lorsqu'il le fera.

\- Franchement, qu'est-ce que ça fait que vous étiez tous les deux en congé ce matin? C'est un match nul, voilà tout, lui dit-elle.

Spock tâta un peu son assiette, ne pouvant pas posé ses yeux sur elle et prit finalement sa moitié de sandwich sans jamais lâcher Kirk des yeux.

Uhura expira d'exaspération et décida qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas faire partie de ce jeu enfantin, mais juste avant de partir, elle prit le dessert de Spock, une grande galette aux pépites de chocolat, qui était toujours dans le coin de son cabaret. Comme prévu, Spock dut alors baisser ses yeux et Uhura eut à peine le temps de sortir de la cafétéria avant d'entendre un cri de victoire à l'autre extrémité de celle-ci.

Spock, ayant perdu, ne regarda pas dans la direction du cri de victoire et se leva pour partir, mais dès qu'il mit ses deux pieds au sol, il ne put même pas penser avant d'être projeté au sol. Une énorme secousse de plusieurs secondes fit vibrer tout le vaisseau comme le Vulcain n'avait jamais vu. Par terre, la secousse passée, il essaya de se relever et parmi les quelques cris, le second pu entendre une petite voix à l'intercom :

\- Monsieur Kirk et Monsieur Spock sont demandés en urgence à la passerelle. Je répète,…

Mais il n'eut pas à attendre la répétition et alla vers la sortie de la cafétéria, suivit de très près par l'autre second.

\- Tu crois que c'était une collision, demanda Jim à l'autre second. On serait sous attaque? Ça ne fait même pas une semaine qu'on est en mission, bordel!

\- Je ne crois pas que nos opposants s'en feront beaucoup à ce propos, Jim.

Alors qu'ils marchaient à un rythme plus que rapide, soudainement, après que Spock ait parlé, Kirk s'arrêta immédiatement, sec. Spock ne put pas décrypter les émotions sur le visage de son collègue.

\- Quoi?

Soudainement, Kirk sortit de ses pensées et en rougissant un peu, il recommença à marcher normalement vers la salle de commandes, sans un second regard à Spock.

Ils arrivèrent sur la passerelle et immédiatement, ils oublièrent tout à propos de l'incident. Il fallait dire que des kilomètres d'immenses astéroïdes fait souvent cet effet-là sur les gens. En un instant, les deux seconds s'installèrent à leurs postes. Spock calculait déjà l'étendu des astéroïdes et Kirk lançait le message d'urgence à l'équipage du vaisseau tout en avertissant l'équipe médicale de se préparer en cas d'autres collisions.

\- Nous avons été touché dans l'hangar A, à la navette 2 et 3, monsieur.

\- Sulu, voudriez-vous bien nous mettre hors de ce merdier, demanda le Capitaine Pike d'une voix urgente.

\- J'essaie Monsieur, si seulement je pouvais remonter, mais il y en a également au dessus de nous et nous ne pouvons pas les atteindre avec nos lasers.

\- Et si l'on vous créait un passage, vous pourriez nous en sortir sans grands dommages?

\- Je pense bien, Capitaine.

\- Bien, je ferais avec cela pour le moment, lui répondit-il. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour aller exploser ce maudit tas de roches!

Kirk qui venait à peine de terminer d'avertir tous les départements et Spock qui avait fini ses calculs se levèrent en même temps. Le Capitaine Pike leur jeta un regard incertain avant de dire rapidement :

\- Très bien, vous irez tous les deux. Chekov, avertissez le hangar A navette 1 de préparer deux combinaisons en plus de nos deux plus puissants phasers à mains.

À la surprise de tous, même du Capitaine, les deux seconds partir sans même se disputer la place ou refuser de travailler avec l'autre.

« Eh bien, c'est un début, pensa Christopher. »

* * *

 

\- Ouverture de la porte dans 3… 2… 1… À vous les gars.

Le vaisseau s'était arrêté maintenant et, les combinaisons mises, les deux seconds pouvaient maintenant sortir en sécurité.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait être toi qui aurait le plus gros phaser, dit Kirk dans l'intercom du casque.

\- À mon avis, commencer cette conversation enfantine fait partie des centaines d'autres raisons du pourquoi tu ne peux pas l'avoir, lui répliqua Spock qui s'accrocha immédiatement au vaisseau pour monter vers le haut, tout en faisant très attention de surveiller les astéroïdes.

\- Messieurs, est-ce que l'on pourrait se concentrer sur la mission je vous en prie, les avertit Christopher dans l'intercom, depuis la salle de contrôle.

Les deux alors se remirent en chemin vers le haut du vaisseau en silence. Le principe était simple, avec leurs combinaisons, tant qu'ils restaient assez proches du vaisseau, ils seraient assez lourds pour rester dans le champ de gravité. Ou en tout cas, assez pour ne pas flotter jusqu'à la prochaine planète. Cependant, avec les garçons, rien n'était jamais aussi simple lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Un pas après l'autre devint bientôt un élan après l'autre et rapidement, l'ascension se transforma en course.

Ils se dévisageaient tout en essayant de faire le plus rapidement et malgré leurs grands efforts, ils arrivèrent exactement en même temps en haut de l'Enterprise, mais évidemment les deux réclamèrent qu'ils avaient gagné. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas parler par l'intercom, de peur que le Capitaine les prennent encore à se chicaner alors ils se contentèrent de faire de grands gestes et de lire sur les lèvres de l'autre.

« C'est moi qui a gagné! », mima de dire Kirk.

« De quoi tu parles, c'est moi qui a gagné! », répondit muettement Spock.

« Menteur! » voulu crier Kirk, mais il se contenta d'avoir l'air choqué en secouant la tête, mais le mi-Vulcain ne le regardait plus.

\- Un astéroïde, cria soudainement Spock en pointant derrière Kirk, l'allure épouvantée.

\- Quoi? S'écria Jim en se retournant rapidement, mais il ne vit rien.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retourna de nouveau pour voir Spock éclater de rire qu'il comprit.

\- Oh, désolé, mais c'était vraiment trop facile, dit-il entre deux rires.

Mais lorsque Spock se pencha pour s'appuyer sur ses jambes, en reprenant son souffle, Kirk vu un énorme astéroïde venir directement vers Spock alors il s'écria immédiatement :

\- Astéroïde!

\- Oh quand même, je ne suis pas aussi naïf que toi, répondit Spock se remettant de ses esprits.

Kirk n'avait vraiment pas le temps de convaincre le mi-Vulcain, car l'immense roche allait le frapper dans quelques secondes à peine. Avant même d'y penser, il sauta, projetant autant lui que Spock vers le sol. Surpris, Spock alla pour pousser Jim, qui était par-dessus lui, lorsqu'il vit l'énorme roche passée à quelques centimètres du casque de Kirk. Ils restèrent donc là pendant plusieurs longues secondes, sans bouger. L'expression « mal à l'aise » serait probablement un euphémisme à ce moment.

Les deux essayèrent de regarder partout sauf à l'autre et de bouger le moins possible. Le rouge monta aux joues de Kirk autant que le vert ne monte à celles de Spock. C'était comme si le temps passa trois fois plus lentement.

Finalement, ils purent se relever et sans rajouter un seul mot de toute la mission, créèrent un espace assez grand pour laisser le vaisseau passer et finirent par rentrer dans l'Enterprise.

\- Tu, hum… Est-ce que tu retournes à la chambre? demanda Kirk avec une petite voix à son colocataire.

\- Non, en fait je dois faire le rapport sur ce qui s'est passé plus tôt, dit Spock avant de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit. La mission, enlever les astéroïdes, pas… pas…

\- Ouais, ok. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide?

\- Non, ça va aller, répondit Spock, essayant de ne pas paraître mal à l'aise.

\- Ok, et bien moi je vais y aller.

\- Ok, dit rapidement Spock, essayant de sortir de la conversation.

Cela ne prit en fait que quelques minutes remplir le rapport, et évidemment, il se contint de mettre la course pour l'ascension et l'incident de l'astéroïde. Il arriva finalement devant sa porte de chambre, épuisé, lorsqu'il vit la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu voir. Encore plus épuisé, il changea de direction à la vue du bas sur la poignée de porte.

Cela ne prit que quelques minutes avant qu'il n'arrive devant la porte de Nyota. Elle lui ouvrit immédiatement et en voyant son expression de chiot abandonné, elle le laissa rentrer. Après une courte explication qui consista à « Il y avait un bas sur la poignée », elle accepta également à ce qu'il dorme par terre. Mais comme elle se sentit mal qu'il dorme sur le sol, elle lui mit au moins 5 épaisseurs de grosse couvertures comme matelas en plus d'une grosse supplémentaire pour le couvrir.

Tout ce passa rapidement et, en un rien de temps, ils étaient tous les deux dans le noir à rechercher le sommeil. Spock, qui était exténué, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer lorsqu'il entendit Uhura lui poser une question.

\- Si je te demandais ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, lorsque vous avez eu votre grosse chicane, est-ce que tu me le dirais?

\- Non, répondit franchement Spock.

\- Alors est-ce que je peux te dire ce que j'en pense?

\- Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'exprimer.

\- Et bien, je sais que j'y n'étais pas, mais je crois que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, peu importe ce que vous vous êtes dit, je ne crois pas que ça en vaille la peine.

\- Oui et bien c'est comme tu dis : tu n'étais pas là… Je déteste Kirk et je vais toujours le détester.

\- En es-tu vraiment sûr? Parce que chaque fois que je vous vois ensemble, je peux revoir une petite étincelle de ce que vous étiez avant. Malgré toutes vos petites disputes, malgré le fait que vous dites être des pires ennemis, moi je vois derrière vos manières de toujours jouer avec l'un et l'autre, une manière d'être sûr que l'autre ne partira pas. Je sais qu'au fond il te manque et qu'il s'ennuie de toi.

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne change rien qu'en ce moment, je le déteste, répliqua Spock.

\- Oui et bien ça c'est parce qu'il est avec quelqu'un d'autre dans votre chambre, dit-elle, comme si c'était quelque chose d'évident.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire, demanda le mi-Vulcain, confus et sur sa défense.

\- Oh, rien, rien. Bonne nuit, Spock.

\- Bonne nuit, Uhura.

Spock ferma finalement ses yeux et se permit de ne pas penser à tout cela pour le moment. Il pourra se mettre à douter un autre soir, lorsqu'il ne serrait pas autant fatigué.

* * *

 

Kirk était couché dans son lit depuis quelques heures déjà, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Pour commencer, il se sentait mal pour avoir mis la chaussette sur la poignée uniquement parce qu'il avait envie de penser sans être interrompu. Heureusement que cela avait marché, car si Spock serait quand même rentré, il aurait probablement trouvé étrange quand fait, Kirk était seul à simplement regarder le plafond.

_Je ne crois pas que nos opposants s'en feront beaucoup à ce propos, Jim._

_Jim._

Il pouvait encore bien entendre la voix de Spock prononcer son prénom. Sur le coup, sans même savoir pourquoi, lorsqu'il l'entendit, il dut s'arrêter complètement, ce fut comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé directement dans le cœur. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien d'années s'étaient passées depuis qu'il avait entendu le mi-Vulcain prononcer son prénom.

À l'Académie, il eut le droit à quelques Kirk ou pire, des Monsieur Kirk, mais jamais après cette nuit-là, il ne l'avait appelé Jim. Mais maintenant, il pouvait se souvenir de la façon que sonnait son nom dans la bouche de Spock. Et il détestait comment il aimait ce son. Il détestait comment il savait que Spock l'appelant «Jim» lui manquait. Et surtout, il détestait comment Spock lui manquait.

Il devait prendre de la distance. Absolument. C'était capital, sinon, il finirait par revenir à la case 1, comme avant, et il ne voulait absolument pas ça. S'il redevenait habitué à côtoyer Spock comme cela et à apprécier sa compagnie, il était cuit.

Il n'était pas prêt à pardonner Spock et pour l'instant, ne savait pas s'il n'en serrait jamais capable. Et malgré tout, il ne voulait pas dire au revoir à ce qu'il avait avec Spock parce qu'une partie de son esprit aimait vraiment passer du temps avec celui-ci, même s'ils passaient leur temps à se disputer, parce que d'une certaine manière, si c'était le seul temps qu'il pouvait avoir avec Spock, il le prendrait quand même.

_Wow, je sonne pathétique!_

Et pourtant, la même petite partie de son esprit lui répondit qu'elle s'en foutait complètement, parce que c'était la vérité.


	7. L'Enterprise Pt.5

_Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui se passe. Aucune idée. 22 mars? Non, ça ne me dit rien. Une journée parmi d'autre. Rien de spécial aujourd'hui._

Spock marchait vers les salles de machines, sur commande du Capitaine. Ils avaient repéré des anormalités et le mi-Vulcain s'était immédiatement proposé. Il savait que l'équipe d'ingénieurs n'était pas la meilleure de la Fédération et de plus, il voulait leur offrir son aide.

Et peut-être que c'était un peu pour se changer les idées, même s'il ne pensait pas du tout au 22 mars. Absolument pas. Alors, avec un peu de déni, il avançait normalement dans les couloirs.

En fait, _normalement_ jusqu'à ce qu'un membre de l'équipage lui saute pratiquement au visage, sortant de nulle part. En fait, le membre de l'équipage était une Bajorane, de petite taille à priori, portant un chandail bleu et un sac à dos sur son épaule qui retombait sur son côté. Il était facile de reconnaître les Bajorans puisqu'ils avaient tous les mêmes caractéristiques physiques que les humains sauf quelques arrêtes horizontales sur le nez et une boucle d'oreille distincte de leur religion.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, dit-elle avec une petite voix.

Premièrement, Spock recula, car elle était beaucoup trop près pour qu'il puisse penser à parler, ensuite, il se permit d'être curieux. Après tout, les anomalies mécaniques n'étaient pas si pressantes.

\- Hum… Pour?

\- J'ai besoin de conseils et tout ceux à qui j'ai demandé m'ont pointé vers toi. Il paraît que tu serais le seul qui pourrait m'être de secours.

\- Très bien, en quoi pourrais-je vous aider, demanda Spock, flatté.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais j'ai appris que le 22 mars était…

_Oh merde, non._

\- L'anniversaire de Kirk, finit-elle. Est-ce que tu le savais?

_Évidemment que je le savais, stupide! Je ne suis pas une petite fille qui n'a appris le nom de Jim qu'il n'y a que quelques minutes! J'ai passé des années à endurer sa tête de cochon. Je me souviens du nom de son premier chien, de son chiffre préféré et de notre ancienne poignée de main secrète, évidemment que je me souviens de sa date d'anniversaire! Mais bravo, maintenant, tout mon déni est parti!_

\- Quoi? Ah non, j'avais complètement oublié, mentit Spock avec un sourire artificiel.

\- Et bien j'aurais besoin d'aide pour lui trouver un cadeau. J'ai trouvé un infirmier qui pourrait me vendre ses vieux cd, comme ceux dans le vieux temps, mais je ne suis pas sûre de mon choix.

\- Oh, c'est vous qui étiez avec Kirk, hier? demanda-t-il en comprenant qu'elle devait être sa nouvelle petite amie.

\- Euh… non.

_Awkward_.

Oh.

Spock se trouva dans un silence profond de sous-entendus et de malaise.

Il allait lui dire qu'il avait plus important à faire, mais juste avant, son esprit tordu transforma cette proposition en opportunité. Une belle opportunité de voir le visage de Kirk devant le plus terrible des cadeaux.

\- D'accord, je veux bien vous aider! Dites-moi, à quel groupe aviez-vous pensé?

\- Comme je n'étais pas sûre, j'en ai pris deux, dit-elle en sortant 2 pochettes de petits cd miroitants, comme il ne s'en trouvait plus, de son sac. J'ai pris deux styles différents, parce qu'en fait, je ne connais pas beaucoup de votre culture musicale. Alors, Backstreet Boys ou Daft Punk?

_Oh mon dieu, non! Comment est-ce que je peux lui suggérer les pires lorsqu'elle les a déjà choisis? Franchement, ça fait pitié!_

En fait, il était tellement sous le choc qu'il n'arriva pas à jouer la comédie et s'emporta :

\- Wow. Hum… Aucun! D'accord, tu as vraiment besoin d'aide, dit-il, les yeux encore grands ouverts de surprise. Il commença alors à parler très vite, comme emporté par ce qu'il lui disait. Aucun groupe de pop et encore moins Daft Punk! C'est diamétralement opposé à ce qu'il faut! Le mieux, c'est de prendre du vrai rock, du vieux et usé! AC/DC, Foreigner, Survivor, Queen ou Kansas. Ne jamais prendre les «Biggest Hits», car il va toujours trouver une façon de dire que ce ne sont pas SES préférés. En fait, comme truc, il faut au moins dans ce cd un solo de guitare, une chanson à connotation sexuelle pas très subtile et une balade, parce qu'il aime s'endormir avec de la musique, mais il aime aussi pouvoir dire qu'il s'endort sur du rock. À la limite, tu pourrais même prendre du Pink Floyd, mais il ferait probablement semblant de ne pas aimer cela devant les autres.

La petite Bajorane resta là, à le regarder, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Wow, tu es vraiment l'expert alors, dit-elle avec un visage bizarre. Bien… Merci.

Elle fit quelques pas la direction que Spock était venue, mais revint sur ses pas quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Quand tu dis qu'il était avec quelqu'un hier, tu veux dire qu'il…

Spock n'attendit pas la fin de la question et partit vers la salle des machines, soudainement pressé en disant une vague excuse :

\- Désolé mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille, ordre du Capitaine.

* * *

 

Kirk était… caché. Il le niait, mais cela aurait été évident pour n'importe qui.

Il était dans sa salle de bain depuis bientôt une heure et avant cela, il avait traîné dans son lit le plus longtemps possible. C'était un miracle qu'il n'avait pas vu Spock et il comptait bien voir le moins de personnes aujourd'hui.

_Pathétique. Tu dois aller travailler dans 2 heures, il va bien falloir que tu sortes un jour ou l'autre. Fais comme si de rien n'était et personne ne va savoir…_

Quelque chose l'arrêta dans sa pensée. Un sentiment? Une sensation? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre le doigt dessus… Ou en fait, c'était avant que ses pieds décollent du sol. Là, il comprit.

Heureusement que cela faisait 15 minutes qu'il avait terminé sa douche, parce que essayer de se rincer lorsque le champ gravitationnel du vaisseau était brisé n'était pas sur sa liste de chose à faire.

Malgré tout, il aurait préféré avoir mis ses pantalons plus tôt, parce que maintenant, pris dans les airs, la tâche lui semblait bien plus complexe.

Bizarrement, c'était plus facile que prévu de marcher vers la plate-forme, même avec ses pantalons qui ne voulait décidément pas se placer normalement. Cela lui avait pris un total de 6 minutes de pure honte pour qu'enfin il se trouve acceptable. Et maintenant, il regrettait de ne pas avoir prit un 30 secondes supplémentaire pour s'arranger plus confortablement, même s'il essayait de faire de son mieux pour arriver le plus rapidement, afin d'aider.

La porte qui menait à la plate-forme s'ouvrit finalement et, pris de surprise, Jim resta sur place (comme il pouvait être sur place avec le champ gravitationnel brisé). Tous les membres de l'équipage, à part le Capitaine, étaient éparpillés, essayant toujours d'attraper quelque chose pour revenir vers le sol. Le Capitaine était assis sur sa chaise, les ceintures de sécurités enclenchées.

\- Est-ce que l'on pourrait s'il-vous-plaît me dire ce qui se passe bordel? demanda Christopher, la voix presque fâchée. Et est-ce que M. Spock a pu se rendre?

\- _Affirmatif, Capitaine. Et j'ai bien peur de reporter un dysfonctionnement du champ de gravité, résonnna la voix de Spock._

-Wow, merci de votre aide, Sherlock, s'exclama Christopher, sarcastique.

Jim, en s'accrochant à la passerelle, s'avança le plus possible du Capitaine, tout en riant à la réplique de celui-ci. En le voyant, les autres membres de l'équipage présents firent de même, en s'accrochant à la passerelle, pour se rendre sur leur siège et enclencher à leur tour leurs ceintures.

En entendant le rire de Kirk, le Capitaine se retourna, tout en laissant de la place sur le bras de son siège pour que Jim s'y agrippe. Le second en fit de même et alors qu'il attendit que son supérieur parle, il ne fut pas préparé pour :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Kirk? Pourquoi tes pantalons sont à l'envers?

Aussitôt, Jim posa ses yeux vers ses jambes. Il ne pu effectivement pas voir la fermeture éclair et ce fut comme si son inconfort avait été multiplié par cinq.

\- J'ai dû les mettre à un mètre du sol, Capitaine…

Kirk fut coupé par un rire qui sortit du haut-parleur de la chaise du Capitaine.

\- _Oh, wow, pourquoi est-ce que je n'étais pas là pour voir ça, explosa Spock en cherchant sa respiration entre deux rires, avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Hum… Je veux dire, toi qui essais de mettre tes pantalons dans les airs pas toi sans pantalon, je veux dire…_

\- Retour au sujet principal, je vous en prie, coupa Christopher.

Les deux seconds acquiescèrent et décidèrent les deux de leurs côtés d'immédiatement oublier cette conversation. Kirk trouva que cela faisait beaucoup de conversations à oublier depuis qu'il côtoyait son ami d'enfance de nouveau.

\- Donnez-moi le rapport de la situation aux machines, M. Spock.

\- _Bien sûr, Capitaine. Aucun blessé dans les salles de machines, mais je suggère que vous fassiez des recherches approfondies dans tout le vaisseau pour chercher de potentiels blessés, et d'alerter le service médical. Le chef d'ingénierie dit que tout est sous contrôle et…_

Spock fut soudainement coupé par des sons de cris et de ferrailles brisées venant de son haut-parleur et les lumières de tout le vaisseau qui furent coupées presque en même temps. La gravité revint brusquement en une fraction de seconde et les lumières de secours prirent rapidement leurs tours, mais c'était le minimum pour voir. Ils avaient de sérieux problèmes.

\- M. Spock, au rapport, demanda le Capitaine Pike.

Que du bruit de statique.

\- M. Spock, au rapport, répéta-t-il.

Encore rien, et même Kirk commença à s'en faire pour la vie de son collègue et tout le secteur des machines.

\- Sous contrôle, mon œil! Kirk, je vous veux dans la salle des machines. Essayez de les aider ou, au moins, de me communiquer la raison de cette interruption. Il faut trouver une solution, sinon nous devrons appeler l'aide de Star Fleet et la mission sera alors reportée. Allez-y immédiatement, je dois maintenant contacter le docteur McCoy.

\- Très bien, Capitaine.

\- Oh et Kirk? Prenez un phaser, l'on ne sait pas ce qui se passe là-bas, nous pourrions être sous une attaque.

Et il partit aussitôt vers la salle des machines, rencontrant quelques membres de l'équipage en chemin. Il s'arrêta pourtant à la moitié de son trajet pour passer à la toilette et remettre correctement ses pantalons, car même s'il devait arriver le plus rapidement, il savait qu'il serait plus productif avec des pantalons droits. Il fit ensuite un deuxième arrêt à l'armurerie, qui était par chance sur son chemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans la salle des machines.

Ou ce qu'il en restait…

* * *

 

Partout, il y avait un épais brouillard, probablement de la vapeur sortant d'un tuyau défaillant. Il pouvait entendre quelques cris au loin et du métal tomber au sol, mais tout, même les sons, lui semblaient vagues et lointains. Kirk sortit son pistolet et rentra dans le brouillard. Il devait trouver Spock.

Spock essayait de rester calme, mais à présent, il ne pouvait pas voir plus loin que son nez. Depuis que l'intercom avait brisé, il décida d'aller vers le centre des commandes, où il avait vu pour la dernière fois le chef du département, M. Wiggärd.

Techniquement, cela semblait un très bon plan, c'était la pratique qui était plus difficile. Spock ne l'avouerait jamais, de peur de montrer un côté de lui imparfait, mais il n'avait jamais eu un bon sens d'orientation. En fait, maintenant qu'il était là, au milieu de nulle part et de partout à la fois, il ne savait même plus quelle direction prendre.

Lorsqu'il prit vers sa droite, il entendit immédiatement un cri perçant dans cette même direction, alors, pris de frissons, il changea sa direction vers la gauche. Lui-même n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi toute l'énergie du vaisseau s'était complètement éteinte d'un coup, mais dans cette atmosphère sombre, il sentait que pour tous les membres de l'équipage, c'était chacun pour soi.

Tous ses sens aux aguets, Spock marchait lentement en essayant de tâter le terrain avec ses pieds et mains, mais même s'il prenait toutes les précautions, son rythme cardiaque augmentait et rien de ses grandes respirations n'aidaient. Pour une fois, il ne pouvait rien y faire, il n'était plus en contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Son ouïe, comme pour en rajouter, repéra rapidement des bruits de pas.

Mais tout se mélangeait et Spock sentait la température monter et monter et il commençait à transpirer, sa respiration plus courte, ses pas plus petits et la vapeur toujours plus dense et étouffante. Les pas semblaient lui tourner autour et il se demandait même s'il n'était pas en fait celui qui tournait en rond.

Dans son esprit, un mélange de cris, de chaleur et de fumée ne s'arrêtait plus. Des pas, des pas… Des cris, de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus proches.

« _C'est un blasphème à notre race!_ »

« _Il agit de façon complètement illogique!_ »

« _Traite!_ »

Spock sentait sa cicatrice, de son épaule à son coude, lui brûler et son corps, pris de terribles tremblements, commençait à chauffer dangereusement. De l'eau saline sortait de ses yeux, mais le mi-Humain ne s'en rendit même pas compte, dans cet ouragan d'émotions et de sons.

Des pas, des pas… Des cris, de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus proches.

Spock n'était plus là, il était piégé dans son esprit, ses pensées prises par un petit enfant criant pour ses parents.

Des pas, des pas… Des cris, de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus proches.

\- Spock, hurla une voix au loin, très loin.

Le mi-Vulcain sentit sa gorge, asséchée, et son visage, noyé de larmes comme il ne l'avait pas senti depuis longtemps.

\- Spock, appela de nouveau une voix, prise dans une autre réalité.

Spock rouvrit finalement les yeux, n'ayant même pas eu conscience de les avoir fermés. Il aurait bien perdu l'équilibre s'il n'était pas déjà accroupi sur le sol, appuyé contre un morceau quelconque de métal.

\- Spock, enfin, je ne… Spock!

Le mi-Humain n'eut le temps de lever ses yeux vers ce qu'il croyait maintenant être la voix de Kirk, que l'Humain se projeta vers son collègue, définitivement préoccupé. En un geste impulsif, Jim prit le visage de Spock avec ses deux mains, essayant de connaître son état et de se rassurer lui-même, mais rien ne le prépara pour ce qui suivrait. D'ordinaire, Spock aurait pu bloquer le transfert d'émotions avec Jim, comme il avait appris à le faire, des années auparavant, en s'habituant à son toucher, mais à cet instant, il n'y avait plus grand chose qui fonctionnait chez le mi-Vulcain.

Alors, ils furent emportés dans une tornade remplie de sentiments à peine tangibles et d'images du passé, remplie de logique et d'impulsion.

_La première chose que ressentit Kirk fut la chaleur, l'étouffante et douloureuse chaleur. La deuxième fut les cris, ou en fait, le cri. Un haut et plaintif cri à s'en briser la voix. Le genre de cri à faire frissonner la plus dure des âmes._

_Au-delà des sensations, le lieu de la vision de dessina tranquillement autour de Jim._

_Il crut d'abord à une simple maison, mais rapidement, il vit les flammes s'ajouter et des parties de la pièce s'écrouler, devenues maintenant de la vulgaire cendre. Puis, le cri recommença et finalement, Kirk pu voir une petite silhouette dans le coin de tout ce rouge qui se transformait rapidement en gris._

_Tout l'étouffait. La petite pièce, les flammes qui se propageaient si rapidement, les petits sanglots de l'enfant et le sentiment de danger. Il se sentait vulnérable et brisé. Il entendit d'autres personnes venir et bien qu'il voulait être soulagé par la venue d'aide, il ressentait tout le contraire. Il voulut se cacher et s'accroupir comme la petite silhouette. Sa gorge devint incroyablement sèche, ses yeux fuitait tellement l'air était sec et tout ce qu'il pouvait voir à présent n'était que des couleurs._

_Kirk voulu s'approcher de l'enfant, pour le protéger ou l'apporter dans un endroit sûr, mais aussitôt, un énorme morceau de plafond tomba juste devant lui et, pris de surprise, toute la vision commença à s'éloigner et s'éloigner, laissant la chaleur et les cris loin derrière._

Avec une soudaine grande respiration, il rouvrit les yeux. Il cru d'abord être toujours dans la vision, car il pouvait toujours voir la fumée grise et entendre quelques cris au loin, mais il reconnut la différence entre la brume et la fumée. La chaleur le picotait, mais dans une intensité bien moindre. Kirk reprenait tranquillement sa respiration et, confus, essaya de se relever, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, le retenant par le bras.

Le nuage gris s'était un peu dissipé et il pouvait voir jusqu'à 30 centimètres devant lui. Pourtant, il aurait mieux voulu ne rien voir.

Lorsqu'il vit Spock, toujours accroupi par terre, les joues maintenant durcies des larmes séchées et les mains agrippées presque férocement au bras de Jim, il se sentit tout d'un coup abattu, comme revenu en enfance où il devait absolument protéger Spock de tout le monde. Mais même dans ce temps-là, il n'avait jamais vu le mi-Vulcain agir de la sorte et lorsque Spock ouvrit finalement les yeux, Kirk pu facilement y lire de la terreur.

\- Spock? Réponds-moi, Spock!

Les pupilles du mi-Vulcain virevoltèrent partout pendant quelques secondes, dans les vapes, avant de finalement se concentrer sur quelque chose de précis: Jim. Spock s'agrippa davantage à l'humain et dans une respiration de panique, il essaya de parler, mais sa gorge sèche ne créa qu'un petit croassement. Avec ses yeux encore dilatés de peur, il chercha les environs, maintenant que la vapeur opaque disparaissait.

\- C'est beau, reste-là, tout va bien. Tout va bien, dit calmement Kirk, mais Spock regardait toujours aux alentours avec des yeux fous. Spock. Spock, regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il alors.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent finalement et Kirk fit son possible pour avoir l'air réconfortant. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait bien ce qu'il avait vu. Son ami d'enfance lui en avait déjà glissé un mot, une fois ou deux, même s'il n'aimait pas en parler. Et puis, il n'avait pas pu cacher une cicatrice de cette ampleur à Jim. Kirk savait qui avait été cette petite silhouette.

\- Tu es dans la chambre des machines, il y a eu un problème, tu t'en souviens, demanda Kirk, et fut content de voir son ancien ami hocher la tête. Très bien, alors on va attendre que l'on reprenne notre respiration et après, l'on pourra aller voir ce qui s'est passé, ça te va?

Deuxième hochement de tête.

Donc, Kirk sortit de la position dont il était depuis le début, soit une sorte de contorsion sur ses genoux devant Spock, pour s'installer plus confortablement juste à droite du mi-Vulcain. Il n'avait rien fait pour sortir de la poigne de celui-ci, mais fut tout de même surprit lorsque Spock ôta sa main gauche, sans toutefois ôter celle de droite. Elle reposait plus gentiment, mais elle était toujours là et Kirk pouvait très bien la sentir. Sa présence resta pourtant non mentionnée, pour le bien des deux jeunes hommes.

5 minutes plus tard, le mi-Vulcain ôta sa main et se frotta le visage, essayant de se réveiller et d'enlever les dernières traces de yeux bouffis. Il se leva enfin et Kirk n'aurait jamais pu dire qu'il avait été aussi brisé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était de nouveau droit, le visage inexpressif et les yeux noirs et vides. Il était de nouveau le robot que Jim avait comme pire ennemi.

* * *

 

\- Laissez-moi deux minutes, cria Mr Wiggärd, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête.

\- Ça fait 15 minutes que vous répétez cela, Chef, mais l'intercom fonctionne de nouveau et vous êtes dans l'obligation de reporter…

\- La ferme, Victor, cria le chef d'ingénierie.

Exaspéré, Victor passa encore sa main dans ses cheveux et les tira dans tous les sens, pour au moins la trentième fois en 5 minutes. C'était un réflexe nerveux qui aujourd'hui était plutôt désagréable. C'était dans ces temps-là qu'il préférait ne pas pouvoir voir l'état de ses cheveux. Sa mère avait l'habitude de rire en lui disant que c'était l'anxiété qui lui avait donné des cheveux si blancs, alors que tout le monde sait que c'était parce qu'il était ullien. Son chef avait été confiant au début des problèmes, mais quand toutes les lumières se sont fermées et que le protocole automatique en cas de panne est parti, celui-ci a commencé à flipper et toute l'équipe avec lui.

\- _Mr Wiggärd, appela une voix de l'autre côté de l'intercom. Nous aurions besoin d'aide technique en salle de téléportation. Il n'y a personne d'ingénierie et nous ne savons pas quoi faire. Il y a des genres de signaux clignotants. Comme si… Comme si quelqu'un essayait de venir sur le vaisseau._

Le chef ignora complètement l'appel et continua de presser n'importe quel bouton et de baisser n'importe quel levier désespérément. Intrigué, le jeune apprenti se permit de prendre la parole.

\- Mr Wiggärd ne peut pas vous parler pour l'instant, mais je parle en sa position et en vous disant que c'est totalement impossible. Non seulement tous les engins sont en arrêt, mais nous ne sommes près d'aucune base ou vaisseau et le vaisseau n'est pas assez immobile pour ce genre de manœuvre.

\- _Et bien, vous devriez venir dire cela à la… chose qui vient d'apparaître, monsieur._

_Quoi?_

Victor n'y pensa pas à deux fois et partit à courir vers la salle de téléportation.

3 minutes de course plus tard, il était devant cette… chose.

Non humanoïde, pour sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur son espèce. Il resta là avec les 2 gardes qui l'avaient appelé, à regarder, sans vraiment faire grand-chose. De toute façon, ça ne semblait pas méchant. Elle était juste là et les regardait comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

Alors que Victor y pensa, le téléporteur fit de nouveau des siennes et quelques secondes plus tard, une forme plus humanoïde apparut.

\- Wow, ça a vraiment marché? Qui aurait cru, s'exclama-t-il de joie en tapant de la main de son ami-chose qui était arrivé plus tôt.

Les deux gardes aux côtés de Victor sortirent leurs phasers et les pointèrent directement vers l'humain. L'homme qui venait tout juste d'apparaître, portant un chandail rouge de la Fédération, leva immédiatement les mains en l'air.

\- Attendez, supplia l'Ullien aux gardes, avant de se tourner vers l'homme en pointant son chandail. Vous travaillez dans la mécanique, non? Il n'attendit même pas de réponse et prit l'homme par le poignet pour l'amener vers son chef, en passant par les gardes qui ne savaient plus quoi faire. Nous avons vraiment besoin de toute l'aide que nous pouvons trouver.

Même si Victor avait relâché son poignet, l'humain, ainsi que son ami d'espèce inconnue, le suivait toujours, et l'Ullien prit cela comme une victoire.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un n'a ne serait-ce que remarquer que je viens de me téléporter sur une distance jamais encore exécutée, demanda l'humain, outré et curieux à la fois.

\- Désolé, pas le temps pour le moment, nous sommes comme l'on pourrait dire dans une panique générale et le chef du département vient de claquer alors si vous pourriez nous aider, ce serait vraiment apprécier, Monsieur…

\- Juste Scotty, dit l'humain avec un grand sourire.

\- Très bien Monsieur Juste Scotty, bienvenue à bord!


End file.
